Soviet
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: The Year is 1922.  After the Revolution side of the Russian Civil war won out, Ivan was confronted by she who had been growing up in this country of eternal winters and unrest; She claimed her name to be Naktis Vechnyi , the Soviet Union.
1. Soviet: Prelude

Hello to everyone again, this is Shii. This is a purely Hetalia fic, although my OC Naktis Vechnyĭ is present. Naktis is the Soviet Union, which, after Russia's Civil war, was actually its own thing. It had a freaking army and flag. Most of this will be explained in the prologue… and that's all.

I own nothing but Naktis Vechnyĭ and sometimes I wonder if it's not the other way around. I think I own Burya and Zvezda? (Naktis: If you're enough of a badass to deal with them, they're yours.)

Long author note, sorry. *cyber cookie to that 30% of you read it to the end* Please enjoy.

**xXx**

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought you may forget me  
Promise to depart, but promise one thing:  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_-"Prelude 12/21" by A.F.I._

**xXx**

**The Year is 1917.**

**The Russian Czar, Nicholas Romanov II, has fallen, as well as his family, on March 15 1917. Rumors have spread his beloved daughter Anastasia had survived, however, later forensic work proved the rumor to be no more than that. Russia has become engrossed in a civil war, declared by the Revolutionists. During this time, Ivan Braginski, better known as the country of Russia, has been too busy to notice the eerie presence in his country; one that would change how Russia was seen forever.**

**The Year is 1922**

**After the Revolution side of the Russian Civil war won out, Ivan was confronted by she who had been growing up in this country of eternal winters and unrest; She claimed her name to be Naktis Vechnyĭ, the Soviet Union. It's obvious she's young, new to this world, but has grown up fast and been around long enough to know how much of a mess the world has become and what she has to offer him. It's made painfully obvious by her abilities as a soldier and as a vizier. Ivan considers her a useful ally and begins to train her as a personal mercenary.**

**The Year is 1941**

**WWII has begun, and Naktis Vechnyĭ has left Ivan's side to create a pact she believes will help both her cause and Ivan's with Germany.**

Coat billowing behind her in the hot July air, Naktis walked up to the house belonging to Ludwig Beilschmidt. Her long coat, a deep grey-black with silver buttons along a double-breasted front, would have seemed too warm in the spring wind, but something like that was easily ignored considering how formal this meeting would be deemed. Pulling her cap down tighter on her ears, she knocked loudly on the door. One would think he'd have noticed her…

_It's awfully peaceful here, _she noted, flicking blue-violet eyes to the rustling trees and partly-cloudy sky. _It's a wonder Germany is known for their armed forces. False security, perhaps? Although, in my few meetings with Ludwig, he does not seem the type to fake hospitality. I could be wrong- remain on guard, Naktis Vechnyĭ!_

Zvezda and Burya, her Siberian huskies growled quietly in synch and pinned their ears. "Hush," Naktis commanded and both dogs quieted down. Ludwig came to the door, also dressed formally as this occasion demanded. "Hello, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ah.. you're Naktis Vechnyĭ, correct?" She nodded to the blonde man and quieted Burya again, who had reached out his neck to attempt to sniff at Ludwig's leg and deem him yummy or inedible. "Is Ivan with you?"

"I come alone- this is a matter of the Soviet, not of the entirety of Russia." At Ludwig's confused look she continued. "I represent my own wants and needs, despite the fact that Ivan will be immediately affected by my decisions. As such we have already discussed this attempt at a non-aggression pact."

"I see," Ludwig moved aside for Naktis to enter. "Would you mind leaving your dogs outside?" Burya growled again, Zvezda following suit, before Naktis shushed them again.

"Of course," she replied. "_Prebyvaniya, tiho._" Both Huskies sat and ceased their incessant growling. "I apologize on their behalf for their rude behavior. Neither are accustomed to new people- they are war dogs, not pets." She scowled as the three dogs belonging to the German pushed their heads through the doorway, causing Burya to bark and raise his hackles. "And they dislike other dogs. As I said, they're not pets. _Tiho._"

"I understand," Ludwig nodded. He motioned his dog away, a command they immediately responded to. "Come in. Sit, please." He inclined his head toward a chair in his sitting room. "You called asking to create a non-aggression pact with Germany, correct?"

"Yes," Naktis said. "With World War Two beginning I figured it best to keep friends close and enemies closer. I'm certain, with your reputation, you understand. However," Ludwig winced as he sensed what came next, "your choice of allies seems poor. Italy has a useless army- you're certain personal feelings toward an individual aren't coloring your judgment?"

"I would rather not go into my personal life, Naktis Vechnyĭ. This is a war meeting." _Enemies closer? _He thought. _Obviously a sibling of Ivan._

"Please refer to me as Vechnyĭ or Soviet. Either is fine." Ludwig nodded. "How should I address you?"

"Ludwig is fine," he assured her. She nodded and withdrew a clip of papers.

"This is the pact," she said. "If you find anything you do not find satisfactory, or anything you disagree with, please tell me. I will be returning to Russia within the week, however, you have until September to agree to this pact. You can contact me in any way you would like- through Ivan or directly."

Ludwig nodded again and began reading through the papers. "And, Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Your home is truly lovely. Don't let yourself be terribly hurt. It would be a pity to see this place become wounded."

"I… will keep that in.. mind." He shook his head as she closed the door and went back to reading the pages.

**X**

Naktis absentmindedly scratched the backs of Zvezda's ears as she read a book in a chair. Her room at the inn she had been recommended by German citizens was terribly comfortable. She sighed with envy when she saw it- Russia was known for its architecture, specifically by the Gothics, but not for comfort. This was quite the luxury.

"Ah, Ivan, you wish you here," she smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Instead of back home in Russia alone in a huge house. How boring." She snickered and looked at the bright moon outside. "But how I wish we weren't wrapped up in another war. How often are we going to get in the middle of things? How often are we going to get involved with the things we wish not to?"

The phone in the room rang loudly. Naktis reached over to answer before Burya began howling and waking everyone else in the inn. "Hello?"

"_Privet_, Naktis." Ivan said through the line. "How did the meeting with Germany go?"

_Wow, speak of the devil, huh? _"Fine," she replied. "We will have a reply within the next month. He doesn't seem hostile, and this will be advantageous if we work this correctly."

"Ah, what I would do without you…"

"Probably nothing, da?"

"Da." He replied with a laugh. "You are fine, of course?"

"I take care of myself, Ivan. Thank you for wondering, though." She looked back out the window. "Ivan."

"Da?"

"How is everything where you are? I fear you are holding secrets from me. Are you alright? Nothing bad has happened?"

"Nyet," he replied, sounding surprised. "Why did you wonder?"

"…I suppose I may be slightly homesick. The moon is so large here- it never felt so big in Russia." She chuckled softly. "Maybe I'm just imagining things." _The world feels so big now that I'm in it. I used to think I could take the world and now I wonder if I can even take on Germany. However, with Italy as his ally, maybe this will be easy..or easier._

"Naktis, you are planning something, da?"

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"Your pause. You must be planning something with Ludwig, da?"

"Clarify."

"The non-aggression pact is a decoy."

_Damn. He saw straight through it. _"Perhaps. We'll have to see how the world plays itself out." Ivan laughed on the other end.

"I enjoy how you think."

"It's getting late. I should go_. Do svidaniya, sobrat._"

"_Do svidaniya," _he replied, and the line went blank. Naktis held the phone loosely in her now lax right hand. _The world is so big, there's so much to do… and I have to start again tomorrow. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _So, this is the real world._

**X**

**The Year is 1941**

**Moscow was alight with the news of the signing of the non-aggression pact with Germany. The summer had been terribly mild, bringing forth fear the winter would be worse than normal. It was the perfect setting for a war, people mused. Ivan would turn a blind eye, however his sister would listen and wonder.**

**X**

Naktis raced through the streets, only just having been relayed the message that Ludwig was travelling to Russia to sign the pact.

"Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?" she shouted as she banged through the doorway. Ivan laughed at her disheveled appearance. "Answer the question, _sobrat_."

"I only got the message as well. Come, you look like hell- hardly the way to greet a visitor."

"How long until Ludwig Beilschmidt arrives?" Naktis insisted, looking for her nice coat and professional-looking army attire. She really owned nothing else. _I have got to find things other than military clothes. Maybe a dress for formal occasion? Maybe not- I don't wish to be seen as overly feminine and lose my reputation. Then again, Natalia wears a dress and no one contradicts her nor questions her authority… Where is my holster? _She paused a moment and shook her head. _I need a hobby._

"What are you thinking about, _sestra_?" Ivan asked, as Naktis began buttoning up her double-breasted coat. "Your plan you have yet to disclose with me?"

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a dress for formal occasion. Like Natalia wears, only different. Perhaps in black, or silver.." At Ivan's silence, Naktis trailed off. "What is it?" Naktis immediately had a sinking feeling in her gut as she assumed what could only be described as a "Latvia" feeling. "Or not, too, I suppose. What does it matter anyway? By the way, your coat has come undone." _Way to sound like Toris, Naktis…_

"Soviet," Naktis winced, having the feeling she had royally pissed her brother off. He never called her "Soviet" unless they were at a World Conference or..

Or he was royally pissed off.

"Soviet."

"Yes?"

"I.. I think you should get a dress. You have a nice figure." Naktis silently let out a breath. Her sorry hide was saved for another hour."We should invite our sisters in for dinner sometime, da?"

Naktis nodded, chilled by the event that could've certainly been maiming or death, but glad it had blown over easily… she hoped. Picking up her machete and stowing it easily within her coat, she walked into the sitting room after Ivan. "_Sobrat_, we should talk about what happens when Ludwig arrives."

"Your plan, I presume?"

"That, yes, I suppose." Naktis sidled over to the window, peering out at the milling masses, looking to where the abandoned home of the Czar would stand, past the horizon. "I feel that my earlier words of keeping enemies closer than allies still remain true. I asked we create the non-aggression pact as a cover. Ludwig will arrive with only his trusted ministers and maybe a few guards to protect his fuehrer."

"He will be.. compromised, as it were?"

Naktis nodded stiffly, eyes still on what she considered her birthplace- the Czar had fallen and from the blood of the revolution she had grown. It sounded more poetic than it had been. "And we strike. With him out of the way, his allies will be easily taken down. They may even choose not to fight. We have more land, more forces, to do whatever we please." Her blue eyes wandered to a spot beyond the threshold of the house, looking at the well-kept garden. Sunflowers had bloomed early, though many still remained in the budding phase.

"You planned this on your own, da?"

Naktis nodded again, but couldn't ignore the pit in her stomach. It was one thing to plan an attack, another entirely to put it into action. She swallowed nervously and looked back to the horizon. The silhouettes of the Moscow buildings in the setting sun steeled her gut and she set her jaw. "Entirely."

Ivan was silent before muttering a cussword in Russian. Naktis almost flinched, finding it impossible to read Ivan's voice. "You are incredible. How old are you, anyway?"

"As a country, nineteen. I don't know how I would be aged in human years."

"You look nineteen. We'll call you nineteen." Ivan sighed a laugh. "I doubt by this point anyone would care. Germany, hah. My little sister has surpassed me in cunning."

Blushing slightly around the ears and neck, Naktis politely laughed. _If only you knew how nervous I am._

"Comrade Ivan!" someone downstairs called. "Ludwig Beilschmidt has arrived. Should I allow him in?"

"Of course, of course!" Ivan replied, smiling. Naktis turned slightly to get view of the entryway. "We're in the sitting room." He turned toward Naktis. "Ready?"

She nodded and worked on keeping her composure. Her resolve was diminishing as the door opened- Germany had done nothing to harm Russia nor attack the Soviet Union. Still, to back down now would ridicule her and show her inability to be what she had made herself out to be, standing beside Ivan.

"Hello, Soviet, Russia." Ludwig said politely, using the formality of country names. Naktis faltered a moment. _Something's up. _She quickly and discreetly scanned the area as Ivan gave a "warm" welcome to his "dear friend." _Nothing seems out of the ordinary. What, then, is bothering me so?_

**X**

Burya and Zvezda laid side by side in the yard. As the German visitors arrived, Burya raised his head and growled. Zvezda whimpered and folded her ears, standing up and curling her tail nervously. The dog's sharp sixth sense told her something was not right. The Germans standing outside the door were proof enough- they were hiding something.

Nudging Burya to stand with her, Zvezda looked up at the window where her mistress stood. The German officers inside gave off a bad scent, Zvezda thought, and they didn't seem right. The fear scent trailed off the one they had met before, the one with the dogs that looked a little like them but smelled different and acted weird. Like… "pets".

Burya looked at the men outside the door and snarled viciously. Their dogs barked madly and pulled at their leashes, begging to be let go of. A quick cue was given by the supposed leader from upstairs while Ivan and Naktis weren't looking, and the dogs were let go of.

**X**

A shrill yelp hit Naktis' ears and she spun around to see outside. Several large German shepherds were fighting with her huskies. The German soldiers storming the house also caught her attention and she quickly drew her gun and fired twice, hitting a soldier. Ivan stared for a moment, obviously confused that he hadn't been given a signal, until the others in the room took their weapons.

_They beat us to it, those scheming… _Naktis growled and fired again before one of the fuehrer's guards could. _That's what I felt. Damned Germans were bluffing this whole time! They're bad liars, though- that's good to know._

A resounding crack was heard as Ivan drew his pipe and charged a man who had tried to attack him first. The soldiers outnumbered the two Russians, but neither was willing to give in or give ground, choosing instead to take no prisoners.

"Stop that!" the fuehrer shouted- to whom it was uncertain. _Perhaps this plan was not told to him, or he didn't count on a counterattack. _Naktis laughed humorlessly. _Idiot._

"Enough." Ludwig commanded, finger tensed on the trigger of his gun. "You stop now or you will die. We have the advantage."

He heard a soft _click_ behind his head. "Put down your weapon, Ludwig Beilschmidt. You have no dogs and your backup is dead. Think of it as payback for attacking us within our home." Naktis steeled herself again and motioned her dogs to take rank beside Ivan. Bloodstained muzzles pulled into grimaces from growling, the dogs followed her orders. Ludwig obediently lowered his gun.

"Your.. dogs.. killed our forces?" The fuehrer asked. "I didn't realize… Russia.. had… army dogs."

"Not Russia. Only the Soviet." Naktis looked over Ludwig's shoulder at Ivan and shrugged. It _was_ true. _Although he does _technically_ have a dog of the military. But that's a totally different connotation. _Ludwig's eyes rolled to look at her in surprise. "I warned you, they are not pets." Naktis lowered her weapon as well, glad all the bullets in her new clip remained inside it. "Are you prepared to negotiate ceasefire? This was _supposed_ to be a non-aggressive meeting." _Even though we meant to hit you first... Best to bluff it out. The fuehrer seems confused, after all. Damn, is this what failure feels like? _Her eyes shifted a moment back to Ivan. _Pleasedon'tkillme._

"_Dumkopff_." The fuehrer said. His own concealed weapon was drawn, and Naktis' eyes widened. A shot rang through the house as she dropped to the ground.

**X**

**The year is 1941**

Naktis Vechnyĭ woke in a silent room. She looked to the window beside her, the sunrise pouring in, delicate strings of sky lighting the dust in the air that danced upward. The sight would have taken her breath away if any intake of oxygen didn't scald her lungs so much. _Am I dead?_ She wondered. _I didn't realize pain existed in death._

The soft sound of sleeping breathing alerted Naktis to another presence. Turning slowly onto her side (the bad one, ouch) she looked at the sleeping form of her brother, hunched in a chair. He had placed a sunflower on the nightstand, she noted with a smile, beside a clipboard that held her medical record.

She reached for it, hoping not to startle Ivan into wakefulness. So far so good. The doctor's handwriting was impossible to decipher. After several attempts, Naktis gleaned what he had _meant_ to write.

"_Naktis Vechnyĭ: shot in the side at …. _(this part was impossible to decipher, supposedly a date or a location, but Naktis couldn't be sure) _by the fuehrer of Germany. (_Something about cats? Dogs? Some backboned animal? Or about food.)

Naktis thought of food and her stomach growled. She scanned the page for how long ago the accident occurred. Nothing. Naktis groaned with annoyance and threw the clipboard onto the bed. _While I'm up I may as well get something to eat._

Swinging her legs out of the bed, she carefully paced around Ivan, picking up the sunflower on her way to her dresser to find a sweater or a coat or.. she suddenly noticed her bare legs and blushed, hoping no one had seen her yet when she was compromised… or pants. _Trousers, trousers. _She mentally sang and dug through the drawers. _No trousers. Okay then. Lots of shirt-things… ! _She picked up one of the "shirt-things" to see it was actually a petticoat. A rather lovely petticoat. She smiled and found a burnt-gold dress to put said petticoat under.

A nurse came in as Naktis arranged her skirts around her legs and straightened the scalloped collar. She gasped and Naktis swung around, immediately doubling over and gasping with pain.

"Oh, dear! Miss, you're not supposed to be wandering around yet. You _just_ woke up after being asleep for thirty-one hours." _There's my answer. That's how long I've been out, meaning I haven't eaten in thirty-nine hours. Wow. _"I'm not surprised if you didn't rip your stitches.." she trailed off, "…op..en." A soft gasp of wonder passed her lips.

Naktis snuck a look at her exposed side, where, yes indeed, her stitches _had_ ripped open, revealing her mostly unblemished skin beneath, save for the places the stitches had pulled loose and drawn blood, and a scar where the bullet had housed itself. Nothing but a hideous bruise marred her ribcage. "Whoa."

"E-exactly what I would say." The nurse burst into laughter, surprisingly not bringing Ivan into the woken state. "I shouldn't have expected anything else, though. You _are_ a country! You all seem to heal so quickly!"

For reasons Naktis couldn't place, those words, _you are a country,_ bothered her immensely. She silently hooked her dress back into place at the nurse's okay and walked out the door. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats as she walked outside into the garden.

The Russian landscape unfolded itself gracefully in the early daylight. A soft breeze tugged her skirt and pulled her toward a knoll in the center of the sunflower patch. Naktis sat down carefully and tucked Ivan's gift behind her ear. Watching the clouds, she began to think.

_Why should it bother me to be labeled as a country? I _am_ one, after all. As much as one can be, anyway. So, what's bothering me? _She closed her eyes a moment and sighed. _I'm probably just tired, still. I've never actually been shot before- I guess I wasn't prepared for everything the way I thought I was. Even so, the healing thing is a neat trick. Better to not question it but I'll try not to rely on it- who knows when it will run out? Like beginner's luck. I've had plenty of that._

**xXx**

A/N: Well then, 'tis done. Please critique. I love being told I suck if I do and if I'm doing something well, well, that's always nice too. I also like it when people like my stories, don't get me wrong! *laughs*

Please tell me your opinions on Naktis. Yes, the Soviet Union is typically viewed as "evil", but I wanted to show a transition into a steeled soldier from a more-or-less innocent (maybe "naïve" is a better word) girl who grew up in war. Also, tell me if I messed up anything historically. I researched, but it's possible I missed something- if so, please tell me. I've been known to give out history lessons in my reviews.

Also, thanks to my beta, MapleCrazyCanuck. Check out her stories- totally worth it.

Do svidaniya!

**xXx**


	2. Soviet: Story

I own nothing but Naktis. She is resigned to this fate. (Naktis: So _you_ think.) (Ivan: Now, now, _sestra_, let's not waste our energy meddling in fool's business.) (Shii: Hey! *waves fist*)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way!

**xXx**

"_This is the story of my life  
These are the lies that I've created  
This is the story of my life  
These are the lies that I've created."_

_-"The Story" by 30 Seconds to Mars_

**xXx**

**The year is 1941**

**The Reichsteig: Germany and Italy have officially declared war, alongside Japan, against America. The Axis have made their grave error in this movement, as described by later historians, as this gave America a chance to group together with the United Nations and the U.S.S.R., as well as China and France, forming the Allied Forces. During this year another nonaggression pact was signed by Russia, but with Japan, causing minor tension between Russia and the United Nations.**

"Amerika, is this _absolutely_ necessary?" Naktis asked exasperatedly. Her arms laden with papers, now did not seem to be the best time for Alfred to decide he _needed needed needed NEEDED _Naktis to help him move his alien pal's things into his house. What Naktis needed to do was finish her paperwork after joining the Allies. The stack in her study was a mile high- as was her brother's; he, however, had _miraculously disappeared_ and left all the paperwork to his _darling_ sister.

When she found the note she all but ripped the desk in two. Damn him. Damn him into the darkest, dankest, dreariest-

"Naktis, ya coming?" Alfred asked, already tugging on her sleeve, much to her annoyance. "We don't have all day!"

"Actually, _you_ do. _I _ don't. Go find someone else to pester into doing your work. I'm laden. And _stop_ calling me 'Naktis'- call me Soviet."

"Only is you stop calling me 'Amerika'. You have, like, the worst accent. Anyway, come _on_ and help me out! We're allies, right? Friends?"

"Not so much on the latter."

"The what?"

Naktis sighed. Really, wasn't English _his _first language? Hers was Russian, and she understood more English than he did half the time. "The latter. The second option listed. The former is the first. Here's an example: We are the former, not the latter."

"Oh." Alfred's eyes cleared up slightly. "So.. we're allies?"

"Yes."

"That means friends."

"Not necessarily."

"Since when?"

"Stop talking!"

"Naktis, _pleeeease!"_

"Don't call me 'Naktis' like we're close! Call me Soviet." She turned away, drowning out the pleas of her name coming from the useless blonde. Honestly. Even that idiot Italy would be less annoying because he'd be less persistent, if only because he would hopefully be scared shitless of her. (A/N: Ha, that'll be the day.) Then again, someone so completely _useless_ like Italy would only cause her problems. Germany could deal with _him_ for all she cared.

… Yes, she was still mad at Ludwig for jumping her and trumping her plan in one swift movement.

When Ivan finally found her asleep in his sunflower patch (much to his well-hidden annoyance), he had not been kind about his berating. She ended up with a bruise where he cuffed her for being a moron and missing the German's plans, which had taken for_ever_ to heal. The explanations had been torture- Natalia poked fun at her for screwing up royally, which only made it worse.

"Naktis," a voice said behind her. Assuming it was still Alfred she spun around, eyes lit with annoyance.

"Go _away_, I already said _no_."

"I haven't actually said a word yet," Arthur replied, looking mightily confused. _Fuck_. "Were you speaking to someone?"

"Amerika left..?" _Again with the inability to pronounce his country title right. This means more hours of practice…_

"Yes. He left the building several minutes ago."

"Oh. Idiot." Naktis muttered. "Uh. At any rate, what is it you needed?" She quickly busied herself with looking through her pockets for the keys to her study. Yes, she kept everything locked up, even when not in her own home.

"Right. I was wondering, have you seen Ivan around? I've been meaning to find him, but he hasn't shown up." Naktis' scowl deepened and Arthur immediately backtracked. "I- I mean, I meant to find _both_ of you, but you were here, obviously, and he's not? I haven't seen him, I mean, so I was wondering if you knew where he might have wandered away to…"

"No idea, comrade. I'm afraid he left me a note and disappeared." _He also left me his mountain of paperwork,_ she thought acidly. _Which I still need to finish… _"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Ah. Well, very good." Arthur turned to walk away before quickly spinning back to face her. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone new you don't recognize around here lately? I haven't been able to shake the feeling someone's been hanging around lately."

"Whatever do you mean?" Naktis asked. She knew everyone, for once. With a sudden burst of intuition, she realized who Arthur would be talking about. "By the way, _Matthew's_ been meaning to speak with you as well. He said you weren't paying him any heed in meetings."

"Who..?"

"Matthew." At the blank stare Naktis sighed. Poor boy. "Matthew Williams. Canada."

"Huh. I can honestly say I've never heard of him. Now, about that eerie presence."

Mr. Face, meet Mr. Palm.

**X**

Burya nudged at Naktis' leg for the ninth time in the last hour. He whimpered and yelped to get the young nation's attention. "What, Burya? Do you want to go outside again?"

The dog scowled as much as a dog can scowl and looked out the window, fogged from the sleet falling in cascades outside. He growled softly and nudged her leg again. "Burya. I'm busy. _Tiho_." Zvezda rolled one eyes toward the two before stretching out on her blanket and yawning. "Take a nap with Zvezda. I need to finish this."

Burya, indignant, stood and flicked his tail, curling next to his counterpart. Naktis rolled her eyes and continued reading the fine print. _Ten Euros says Alfred didn't read any of this. Lucky Ivan, escaping while he had the chance. Stupid gunshot wound, making me tired. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Germany. Stupid me. Stupid nighttime. Stupid winter, making me even more tired._

Naktis set down the papers and pushed her chair backward from the desk, sighing heavily. "Been a day, hasn't it. I wonder where Ivan is. Probably off at a pub, wasting time." Naktis pulled a clip of papers toward herself, snatching the ink pen on top of them just before it hit the ground. "While I'm back here, filling out legal forms. Gah." Zvezda snored loudly. "Thanks, dog, I feel very loved. Now, more papers on… _excuse _me? That's incredibly insensitive and prying, Alfred F. Jones!"

Both dogs looked up at her outburst over the question. They turned to one another before laying down again, figuring it best not to question their mistress' outburst.

"Stupid America, asking me about my personal life. Totally inappropriate…" Naktis scrawled over the lines and flipped the page over to continue diminishing the mile-high stack of precariously positioned papers. She sighed again and continued reading. "Hmm…"

A knock sounded on the door. Naktis opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, realizing she had fallen asleep over her papers. Sunlight streamed in and the dogs barked loudly, scrabbling at the wooden door. "_Tiho, tiho._ O-one moment. _Tiho!"_ Both dogs jumped out of her way, noses in the air and tails wagging excitedly, obviously unhappy with not being able to attack the person who would _dare_ knock on the door to their mistress' chambers.

"It's _moi_," Francis called. "_Mon ami, _are you awake yet?" Naktis rolled her eyes, giving herself a quick once-over before unlocking the door. She pushed the huskies back inside, locking the door behind her, much to their displeasure. "Ah! _Mon ami, viens dans un café avec moi, d'accord?"_

Naktis wasn't certain what half of Francis said meant, but figured it best to answer the way Arthur typically did to questions ending in "d'accord" or "s'il vous plaît":

"_Non_," she replied, attempting to appear composed as she dodged around the surprisingly tall male to escape into the hallway. At least here she had a better shot at escaping if he were to try anything… rash, or scandalous. "What time is it, France?"

"Sometime early morning. Hence I asked to have coffee with you, _mon ange._" He turned toward her, eyeing her chest a moment, earning a glare. "By the way, why do you refer to your allies by country titles, _mon ange_?

"Stop talking at me in French, if you would be so kind." _Note to self: Learn to speak French._

"Fine, fine. You Russian types are never romantic. You lack my sense of _l'amour._" Francis said, taking yet _another_ rose seemingly out of nowhere. Naktis rolled her eyes and continued walking, deciding to look for her darling brother before they found out the hard way Natalia had stalked them and found Ivan raped him. "Speaking of which-"

"I already told you, no," Naktis replied curtly. "But if you've seen Ivan, I would love to know that."

"Ah, him? If I say yes, will you come with me?"

"Probably not. But I would be grateful."

"Grateful enough to call me by name?"

"Please bother someone else,_ France_. I need to find Ivan." Naktis wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to get a _little _(but only a little) worried about Ivan. He'd disappear for hours, sure, but never for an entire _day_, if not more.

"He was wandering around a park about a block away earlier. Now, about coffee…" Francis began, but Naktis had already blown past him and was headed toward the door.

"Thank you!" She called, slipping around Yao as she bolted down the stairs. The Chinese man looked at her retreating form, confused, before looking back at Francis.

"What just happened-aru?" He asked the blonde. Francis merely shrugged and half-waltzed off, probably to go find/molest Arthur. Yao sighed and put his hands in his pockets, withdrawing a note he had been given by Ivan. "Maybe I should go get Soviet-aru. I think this was for her-aru."

**X**

Ivan sat in the park nearby the meeting place of the Allies is America's home. The trees held few leaves, their branches rubbing elbows with the sky. His breathe fogged in front of his eyes as he stared at the clouds covering most of the sky. He had been here for hours, he assumed, judging by how Yao had reacted when he caught up to him. The two had sat here together for a little while before Yao said he ought to leave.

"_It's been years since we've talked, hasn't it?" Ivan asked after a long and awkward silence between the two men. "I mean, for real- about things not related to World War II."_

"_It might have been-aru," Yao replied softly, fingering the edge of his shirt. "I… I guess we've been out of touch-aru."_

"_Da," Ivan replied and nodded, more to himself than for any other reason. He leaned back onto the park bench and sighed quietly. Yao looked at him a moment before standing._

"_We should get going-aru. I think Soviet is worried about you-aru. You shouldn't make your sibling worry." Yao turned away until Ivan grabbed his wrist. The Chinese man turned to look back at the larger a moment, and noticed a flash of… something in the depths of the violet hues. "Ivan-aru..?"_

"_C-can you stay here just a little while?" He asked softly. Yao shook his head, and tensed his wrist in an attempt to free himself. Ivan easily loosed his captive and leaned back again on the bench. "Okay. Will you give this to Naktis then? If she's so worried." Ivan drew a small piece of parchment from his coat and placed it in Yao's outstretched hand._

"_You're not coming-aru?" Yao asked quietly. Ivan shrugged as Yao walked off. He didn't want to be left alone anymore, but didn't want Yao to hate him like everyone else did. What they had of a relationship was too precious to put at stake… at least, it was to Ivan._

"_Sobrat!_" Naktis yelled, shocking him from his reverie. "Have you been out here all night?" Burya ran ahead and buried his nose in Ivan's pocket, huffing unhappily. The dog's blue-and-brown eyes rolled up toward the Russian as if to say _Really? You were out here _all night_? I'm certain you weren't. _In the most annoying way, the dog was like a nagging wife. Burya was more Ivan's dog than Naktis' half the time, he mused, and as such the dog knew his tendencies when he was alone. One of which would be taking to the bottle.

Which, though he wouldn't go into detail, was actually what he had been doing until around two in the morning.

"Naktis," Ivan said cheerfully. "You came to find me?"

"Of course," Naktis said with a confused look. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ivan simply smiled and stood, stiff from sitting so long. The wind picked up then and blew through both people. "Should we head back?" Naktis asked, reaching for his wrist. Ivan nodded and brushed past her, much to the younger's disappointment and annoyance. But she noted something else in his eyes before he turned his back on her.

He was hurting inside.

**X**

"Wh't'd I m'ss?" Alfred asked, doing a pretty damn good Berwald impression as he tiredly walked into the conference room. Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up his teacup. "Hey, wh'r's So'v't 'n R'ss'a?"

"They're coming-aru." Yao replied. "I think."

"Have you seen them?" Arthur asked. "I mean since yesterday."

"Yes," Francis replied. "Ivan is off somewhere else and Soviet has gone looking for him. I admire her devotion- if only her brother expressed the same level of _l'amour._"

"You like that word, don't you?" Naktis asked, slipping into the room, followed by her dogs and Ivan, who took his seat with his signature smile. Yao quietly (and as discreetly as an oaken chair can be) scooted away from the large Russian. "My apologies for being late, Comrade Kirkland. There was a.. domestic adventure this morning." Naktis continued, inclining her head to show an apology.

"Ah, well, at least you two have arrived. Shall we pick up where we left off yesterday? I think it best to work on destroying the Axis by planting a covert to destroy them from the inside. Learn their secrets, leak their plans, et cetera."

"I'll do it, I'm the hero!" Alfred said, suddenly wide awake. "What do I do?"

"Alfred. 'Covert' means we need someone that could easily be named their ally to fool them. As all three nations have declared war on you, it would be too painstakingly obvious we had sent you in." Arthur said. "I think we should send Soviet- she's the most accomplished in covert operation, correct? You seem to have the most knowledge on the subject."

"That's right! Hey, didn't you trick Germany into coming into your house to sign a non-aggression pact, meaning to take him down early?" Alfred asked, eyes sparkling like a kid discovering a closet full of chocolate. "That's so cool!"

Naktis felt her ears go red. "That _was_ the plan, yes."

"So yeah, you're good at this kind of thing!" Alfred said. "All in favor, say 'aye'!"

"_Nyet_." Ivan said. "My sister is talented, da, however, I would rather we stay close. I don't wish to be separated from her."

"And Germany and I aren't on friendly terms. I, akin to Amerika-" _damn inability to pronounce names_- "would be too conspicuous."

"R-right." Arthur said. "Moving on, then. We could also try capturing Italy and using him as a decoy."

"That seems more fool-proof-aru." Yao nodded. "There's less margin for error-aru."

"That sounds like a good idea." Francis said.

"Da," Ivan nodded. "Smart thinking. He'll be the easiest to get rid of."

Naktis silently nodded, eyes flicking to Matthew in the corner, who seemed uneasy talking- well, in his case, _thinking_- about this kind of thing. "Matthew, have you an opinion?" She whispered as the others went into "planning" mode. Which, truth be told, was more "family feud" between France, England, and America.

"I-I don't want to be a burden, but I d-don't think I want to… kill anyone. And that's what this is starting to sound like." Matthew clutched Kumajiro closer, annoying the small white bear into squirming. Zvezda flicked one ear toward the bear, still staring ahead attentively. "It can't be helped though, I guess."

"Right now, I don't think we're _killing_. I believe- that is, my current understanding- is more of capturing and forcing their governments into surrender. Tying their hands, so to speak."

"…I guess." Matthew replied softly. Naktis shrugged and turned to the group, which, by this point, was utter chaos, resulting in Francis' storming out while Alfred and Arthur began verbally abusing one another. Ivan and Yao were up to their own thing, watching the fight evolve into madness (well, more than it already had).

"Is this going to happen every day?" Naktis asked Yao, who nodded. She sighed and stood. "I'll take my leave then. See you later this evening."

Ivan grabbed her wrist. Naktis immediately stiffened, a tremor crawling along her rigid spine. She suppressed it and turned slightly to her brother. "Stay," he ordered, but to anyone else it would sound like a request. She swallowed hard and slowly sat back down, blue eyes watching the violet hues a mere foot away for any sign of aggression or bad temperament she ought to be wary of. She may have been young, naïve, but she was not an idiot- Ivan was prone to fits of temper that one would have to watch for were they to become close to him. Years of failing at reading him had taught her to watch for any slight cue; cues she found in everyone but him. _I chose tread dangerous water, _she thought miserably, _and I can't even tell when the tide switches each day._

Now, however, with that _idiot_ Alfred having chosen _now_ to bring up her immense _failure_ in front of Ivan (who had been drinking that morning, resulting in their 'domestic adventure' and entertaining the people on the streets), Naktis was beginning to see the telltale signs of earning the brunt of Ivan's anger. That little.. "accident" had reflected badly on Russia, resulting in both increased arrogance from Germany and Naktis' now awful habit of doing her impression of the Baltics each time Ivan walked past.

"Don't run off all the time. You need to stand your ground, even when you dislike where something is going. I don't like when you run away."

Naktis nodded stiffly and tried to appear lax and avoid confrontation from anyone about their mini-transgression. Thankfully, Yao seemed wrapped up in avoiding painful head-fist contact via Alfred and Arthur. Matthew eyed her from across the table nervously, as if contemplating saying anything, but Naktis discreetly shook her head.

"Ha! Take that!" Arthur yelled from across the room, throwing an ink pen at Alfred.

"You wanna dance?" Alfred shouted hotly at his brother. "You're not the only person who can fight, you know! And not like you ever do!"

"Why, you- say that again to my face, you hopeless _git_!"

"That's more like it!"

"What are they doing?" Naktis asked.

"Fighting?" Yao asked, trying to be helpful.

"I highly doubt that."

"Releasing sexual tensions-aru?"

"Maybe." Naktis sighed and leaned back, withdrawing a book from her seemingly-bottomless pocket. "May as well get something done in this time."

"I would rather be making dinner-aru. Nothing personal, of course, Soviet-aru."

"Of course not." Naktis offered a small smile before delving into the well-loved world of _Lolita_. Maybe it had been banned in most countries, but it didn't change her enjoyment of good literature. At that moment, however, another ink pen was thrown that landed with expert marksmanship directly onto her page. Both Alfred and Arthur froze a moment before Arthur quickly and clearly stuttered a "meeting adjourned," and stiffly trotted out through the door, followed by Alfred.

"Permission to leave?" Naktis hissed to Ivan. "I would like to leave and complete the paperwork I have left."

"Da," Ivan nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Ah, no. But thank you for offering." _Knowing you nothing would get accomplished. Agh._

"Alright, _sestra_. Would you like to have lunch first?" Ivan asked, maybe _too_ hopefully.

Apparently, now was opportune time for Francis to reenter the room. "I second that notion, _mon ami!_ May I tag along? Of course, only if _mon ange_ comes with!" Francis draped himself over Naktis' shoulder and purred in her ear. "Peut-être après que nous pouvons faire un peu ceci et cela…" he leaned closer, way beyond Naktis' acceptance of proximity to another human being, provoking her into drawing her well-concealed machete and holding it threateningly to his neck. Francis yelped in surprise and leapt back, managing to lose a couple inches of hair from his left side as he narrowly escaped harm from the silvery lethal blade.

"Naktis, I don't think he meant any harm. Easy." Ivan scolded gently. His hand tightened around her wrist again and she obediently dropped the weapon. "Of course we'd like you to come along, da, Naktis?" A warning was held within the impossibly deep violet eyes.

"D-da."

"It's settled then!" Ivan said cheerfully, standing and walking ahead of the other two. Francis grinned at Naktis before trotting to catch up with Ivan's long strides. Naktis bored holes in his back as he followed the tall Russian.

"Come along, Burya, Zvezda." Naktis stood, her dogs flanking her again. "Let's go."

**X**

"_Naktis, I want an explanation." _Ivan told his sister in Russian once they were away from the rest of the group. _"What did Comrade Francis do to deserve that sort of treatment?"_

"_You don't know what he said." _Naktis replied.

"_And you do?"_

"_French is now in my repertoire of skills." _Naktis said loftily, but lying a little. She had begged Matthew to teach her the literal basics and now she understood a tiny bit of what the Frenchman would say to her, and her knowledge of English was able to fill in blanks and give her most of the literal bits. _"He has been calling me 'his angel' since this morning and making crude gestures toward me."_ She glared at a spot on the floor. _"I don't want to be treated like an object. I may not be a country, but I don't deserve to be pushed around by.. by _assholes_ like him."_

Ivan watched her a moment, as if deciding whether now was a good time to give her another bruise for her arrogance and incompetence. Naktis looked back at him a moment and sighed, looking away in resignation. _"I am sorry. I'll try to watch my actions and keep my composure from now on."_

"_Good." _Ivan replied. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. He smiled sweetly and turned to go off to his study where a now filled-out stack of papers awaited him, courtesy of his dear sister.

Still. It was these times when Ivan would show his softer side that Naktis found it impossible to stay angry with her brother. It was those times she saw the truly kind person beneath the glamour and occasional shows of cruelty. The child that had followed his sister closely in the snows and had no thoughts of war to mar his now broken mind.

The child she wished she had known.

**xXx**

Alright. Slightly shorter than last time, but I think it managed okay. *I hope* I don't actually speak French and had to use a translator but think I got it right. If not please tell me. :) By the way, little translation details (provided I managed to translate correctly)

_Mon ami, viens dans un café avec moi, d'accord? _= My friend, have coffee with me, alright?

Peut-être après que nous pouvons faire un peu ceci et cela… = Perhaps after we can do a little this and a little that…

(Because I have actually been asked this) Privet and do svidaniya = hello and goodbye in Russian

Tiho = quiet (a simple command her dogs love to ignore)

Naktis Vechnyĭ: Night Eternal (Author is a sucker for romantic names)

Burya and Zvezda: (respectively) Storm and Star

Thanks again to MapleCrazyCanuck for beta-ing.

Do svidaniya!

**xXx**


	3. Soviet: Revolution

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I mean, seriously, awesome. :)

I still own nothing.

**xXx**

"_To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past  
To lose it all you have to do is lie  
The policy is set and we are never turning back  
It's time for execution; time to execute  
Time for execution; time to execute!  
Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?"_

_-"R-Evolve" by 30 Seconds to Mars_

**xXx**

Matthew walked into the meeting room early, not that anyone would notice, to find the best seat. While he might be evicted later, it was fun to sit in a chair where he would hopefully be noticed. Kumajiro trailed him, pressing a rather-large paw to his forgotten master's calf in an attempt to be noticed and picked up again. Matthew smiled and picked up the white bear, taking a seat near the window.

He noticed where Naktis had let her book fall to the floor whilst leaving. He shivered slightly as he realized he had either taken her seat (which wouldn't be too much of a problem, she'd probably just take his) or Ivan's (which WAS a problem, and a big one at that).

Arthur stepped onto the threshold shortly before Ivan and Naktis. "Good afternoon," he said absentmindedly. Matthew felt a little flutter as he was noticed. Now what? Arthur paused a moment, looked over at the window seat, and faltered. "I thought someone was sitting there… must be my imagination." Naktis rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted wave to Matthew before picking up her book and moving across the table to Matthew's spot. _Thank god, _he thought weakly. _I was thinking I had accidentally taken Ivan's seat…_

"_Bonjour, mon frère_!" Francis said, waving to Arthur, who glared and gestured to his seat. Francis scoffed and strutted (peacock-like) to his seat. "And to you, again, _mon ange._" He blew a kiss to Naktis, whose fiery aura repelled the small (but, in her opinion, inappropriate and unnecessary) gesture.

"So, ready to continue?" Alfred asked, much more awake and lively than he had been at the morning meeting, until anything involving heroics was mentioned. Then, he began his horrible habit of talking animatedly: "I think we've got a good thing going so far now how do we put into action I know we can do it if we come up with a plan it'll be great don't you think now first we need to…"

"Learn to use punctuation." Arthur interrupted. "Let's see… there's a five person head count. No one's missing for once. I guess Yao was on time."

"No, that's me." Matthew said, to no avail. Naktis covered a smile and looked at where Arthur, now befuddled as he thought he was hearing voices as well as wondering if the apparition from earlier was just a hallucination, was writing rather animatedly on the board.

"Anyway… we decided that capturing Italy was our best bet, right?" Arthur asked. Everyone present nodded. "Alright then. How do we go about that?"

"Ooh, me, me! Pick me!" Alfred said, half out of his seat. Arthur rolled his eyes but allowed the blonde to take over. "Okay! Covert ops!"

"NO." Came the exasperated reply.  
"We've been over this already," Naktis muttered, resting her chin on one fist. She sent a sideways glance back to Matthew and mouthed the words: _glad I'm not related. _Matthew resisted the urge to flip her off (something previously thought impossible for him).

"Oh, fine… how about spying?"

"Undercover, you mean. As in, not actually speaking to them." Arthur clarified.

"Yeah, duh!"

"That's sensible." Arthur said. "I'll do it, I'm the one with the most experience."

"Aw, why do _you_ get to be the super-cool spy?" Alfred whined. Arthur rolled his eyes and _tsk_-ed. "Why are you always like that to me?"

"Please go relieve your sexual tensions in another area, Alfred, Arthur." Francis interjected. "We've had enough of your harebrained lover's quarrels today."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Both blondes shouted. Ivan watched with creepy attentiveness, causing both to immediately stop whatever argument had begun. Matthew resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that eventually he'd probably be on the receiving end of Ivan's disturbing attention. "So, now we're done. Meeting adjourned."

"Already?" Naktis sighed. Matthew smiled, tongue-in-cheek, to avoid laughing. Ivan stood and left, followed by everyone else, just as Yao popped his head in.

"The meeting is over-aru?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, then did a double take. "You weren't here?"

"No," Yao replied.

"But there were… five.. people…" Arthur said slowly. He shook his head. "I must be going insane."

"What was your first clue?" Alfred asked. "You're, like, way overdue!"

"That's rude! What makes you think I'm crazy?"

"First: Your 'Flying Mint Bunny'. Second…"

"That is unnecessary! Enough of that!"

"But I'm not finished! Besides…"

"I'm not crazy, you – [CENSORED]!"

Naktis walked up to Matthew. "Matthew, I have a question."

"Sure! Do you need more practice in French?"

Naktis started. "Uh, yes, I suppose I could use more practice, but not now, I'm afraid. Thank you for looking out for my.. academic well-being."

"No problem," Matthew replied. "Then, what was your question?"

"Is it.. normal for Comrade France to take an… interest.. in someone?"

"Oh. That's why you wanted to learn French, right?"

"That was the idea."

"Well, I guess he does sometimes. Whenever there's someone new to bother. He'll try his luck and see how far he can go before getting into big trouble. Then he'll back up." Naktis let out a small breath of relief. "Were you worried?"

"I wanted to know how long I would have to put up with being 'his angel' and having him eye my chest. I don't enjoy being treated like fresh meat."

"He'll give up soon. Hold your ground. It probably helps that he's scared of Russia," Matthew replied, then paused. _I shouldn't have said that!_

"Ha. You're probably right." Naktis smiled. "Thanks again. I'm sorry to use you like this."

"No big deal," Matthew replied, standing. Zvezda watched him ascend, snuffling at Kumajiro's back paw, then promptly jumping backward as he took a swipe at her nose. "Um… I'll be going, then. Good to see you. And thanks for letting me have your seat."

"Actually, you were in Yao's seat." Naktis said with a grin. "I just didn't want to sit next to Ivan again." Her eyes flicked away for a moment, and she nervously straightened her already immaculate cuffs. "We, uh… we've been distant today. I guess that's what I get for getting so upset with one of his allies. If we lost France's support, we'd be in a tight spot. Especially after that fluke with Germany… I'm saying too much. Thank you for listening." She dipped her head respectfully and motioned her Huskies to follow her.

"Ah," Matthew said belatedly, as she walked out into the hallway. _Great job, Matthew. Way to insult her. Why did I say anything about Russia? How could I be so stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…_

Just as he was getting into a rhythm, Kumajiro swiped at his nose, which had lowered with his mental berating. "Who are you..? Do you feed me?"

"Of course I do! Why don't you ever remember me?" the flustered Canadian asked. "What, do I need to get salmon, like British Columbia, for you to remember me?" Kumajiro nodded, making Matthew groan with annoyance. "So, your devotion is bought by _salmon_?" Kumajiro nodded again. "Kumakichi…"

"..Who are you again?"

**X**

**The Year is 1942**

**Late Winter**

Naktis sat alone, watching the snow drift down across the Canadian landscape. Ivan was off somewhere else, _again_, and Naktis severely hoped this wouldn't end with another hunting escapade. It certainly was kind, however, she thought happily, for Matthew to invite them over. He had said it was best to have many allies, and since Canada and Russia had been having such excellent relations as of late, he figured they may as well finalize their alliance.

"Uh, hello, Naktis," Matthew said as he awkwardly sat down across from the Soviet Union. She smiled as kindly as she could, still slightly distracted by the soft clumps of snow falling just past the inch of glass. "Do you want anything to drink, or a snack, or something?"

"It's kind of you to offer, comrade, but I'm fine, I assure you." She almost added her almost-famous catchphrase of "call me Soviet", but quietly held her tongue. Kumajiro had also apparently disappeared, and Naktis hoped a moment that Ivan hadn't kidnapped the poor fluffy creature. "Matthew? You look.. unsettled."

"I, uh, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, comrade. But, please, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. You are a very trustworthy person who deserves to vent if need be… and I also feel I should repay you for all the help you've given me." She reached out a moment, placing a hand on his in a comforting gesture- well, as comforting as she got. A soft pang in heart made her reach back. There were times when Ukraine would do this for her; a soft comforting gesture to tell her everything was okay, even if nothing felt right. Ivan would grow jealous, however, when she visited their sister Ukraine. While he couldn't go see her on a whim, Soviet was lucky enough to be allowed to travel between the nations that accepted her flag.

Matthew silently drew his hand away and Naktis blushed, remembering only now that while she and her family were comfortable with touching one another (especially Katyusha- her enthusiastic greetings usually included kissing), the Western countries were typically more reserved and grabbing Matthew's hand like that was probably unaccustomed. She looked away and coughed nervously, going back to watching the snow fall in cascades.

"I.. guess I'm a little nervous. You're a little intimidating." Matthew admitted. "Or, at least, Russia certainly is."

Naktis' lips curved into a remorseful smile. "Yes, I suppose he is." She gingerly rubbed her wrist, remembering another bruise from several weeks ago. She had yet to learn her boundaries, she supposed. It was becoming more and more accustomed than Ivan would strike out at her.

"_You need to keep a low profile," Ivan snapped, holding Naktis' wrist uncomfortably tight. She winced but kept her wrist lax; at this point, if she tugged, she was likely to dislocate her shoulder or break her wrist- that is, if Ivan hadn't already crushed the tendons and bones beyond repair. "You cannot act the way you have been lately."_

"_Pray tell, what have I been doing that you so despise?" Naktis asked, a hint of venom pushing through the words. Blue eyes sparked as they met violet ones, refusing to give up or look away. She had just as much, if not more, ambition than he- why should she back down from a challenge like this?_

"_Our alliances with France and America are being put into jeopardy with your actions. Your insolence is causing problems. You are not a country, dear sestra, you are nothing more than a mercenary."_

Naktis' hand tightened around her wrist as she thought of her brother saying those things. She _was_ a mercenary, but she practically ran their expeditions! Each alliance they had come up with, she had gone to solidify or put into action. Even now, where was he? Probably wandering out in the middle of Vancouver, while she spoke to Canada.

"-tis, Naktis!"

Naktis turned her head to face Matthew again. "Yes? Did you need something?" _Please, please, _please_ call me 'Soviet'…_

"You got really quiet. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so, I guess." Matthew said, still watching her features any sign of whatever had happened to her before. That sudden dark look… like she wanted to hurt something. As if, for a moment, she had become more like Ivan and less like the naïve girl he had come to know so well.

"Does it get terribly cold here?" Naktis asked absently.

"In some places." Matthew replied. "In others it's not so bad."

"Hm." She turned back to him. "We were talking about something, were we not?"

"It wasn't that important." Matthew replied with a shrug. _I have never noticed just how lovely that chair is. La-di-da. Oh, look, there's some snow on the ground. I guess spring will be a little late. That really is a lovely chair- I should say something. But what do I say? I'm not like Alfred! I can't just pull words out of the air! _"I'll, uh, be back later. See you soon." Matthew stood and walked off, leaving a very confused Naktis behind.

**X**

**The Year is 1942**

**Summer**

"Hey, Mattie," British Columbia called, carrying a rather bedraggled Kumajiro with her. "It's raining, you know. If you have anything that might, I dunno, get waterlogged, or something, like _Kumajiro_, you might want to bring it inside instead of sitting in here all alone."

Manitoba wandered into the room. "What're you doing here, Manitoba?" BC asked him. "You never come to visit."

"I heard Soviet and Russia were coming over sometime today, and wanted to meet them. Most of the family is hanging out." He had his hood over his burgundy hair, only adding to his hermit-like appearance. Yukon swooped in, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Yep! But Ontario looks like somebody shoved a stick up her-"

"A-_hem_." BC said over him. "Idiot," she muttered. She turned back to Matthew. "Hey, is that true? I was kinda looking forward to meeting Soviet. She's never shown up to a G8 meeting, has she? And, you didn't tell us last season they had shown up. You owe us!"

"Really, BC? We're talking about _this_?" Matthew replied. She nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyway, no I don't think she's ever been at a G8 meeting. More importantly, is _everyone_ really here? Are you sure that's necessary?"

"None of us have ever, you know, really _met_ Soviet. I've met Russia, but that's only 'cuz of G8." BC replied with a shrug. "Sue us if we're curious."

"That~ and I heard that you have a 'thing' for Soviet." Yukon teased merrily, Nova Scotia now serving as his perch. The Scottish province rolled his eyes and tried to escape the annoyance that was their darling brother. Saskatchewan also walked into the now rather crowded sitting room. Alberta and Ontario followed, Ontario's face blank but her eyes excited about meeting the notorious Russian (quote-unquote) twins.

"Oh yeah, that's likely." Nova Scotia scoffed. "Don't tell me you don't remember the Russian Civil War intervention. I'm certain _blatant hostility_ just disappears the moment relations go better."

"When are they supposed to get here, anyway?" Quebec asked as he stole a chair before anyone else could take it, but kept a wary eye on Alberta in case he chose to evict him. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief, not wishing to go into the specifics of what had been going on between him and the Soviet Union. While they hadn't gotten along at _all_ directly after she rose to power, relations with Russia were better now and he had been able to get to know her. The Russian Civil War hadn't been a good time to meet the newly born Soviet Union.

"Okay, first off," BC said above the rising din. "We can't be rude and just refer to them as 'you' or whatever. So, Mattie, what should we call them?"

He looked up at his sister with a confused look. "Uh, well, I guess by country title. I call Soviet by her given name, 'Naktis', but I don't know if she likes it or not…"

"Okay, we'll just call her whichever sticks!" Quebec replied. Nova Scotia frowned and shoved Yukon off his shoulder. "And Russia's still Russia!"

"I think they're here," Ontario commented, resulting in Matthew leaping up almost comically and trying to beat BC and Yukon to the door. Both grey-eyed provinces peered out the window near the door, looking for their guests.

"They look a lot alike. You're certain they're not twins?" Yukon asked Matthew, who gingerly pushed him out of the way.

"You and British Columbia are twins. What's the problem with twins?" Ontario commented. Yukon shot her an ugly look and Matthew shoved the two provinces from the door.

"Please wait somewhere else!" Matthew begged. "For just a little while," he added at the three's looks. "I promise you'll meet them. But there has to be a little adjustment period, right?"

BC nodded reluctantly and stood to walk off, peeking over her shoulder quickly to grin at her brother. He shook his head in sibling exasperation before opening the door. "Hello, Russia, Naktis!"

Naktis winced at the greeting. She really hated it when people called her "Naktis". No one had ever called her that (except Ivan) until they had joined the Allied forces. "Soviet" felt more natural, for reasons she had yet to disclose. "_Privet_, Matthew."

"Ah," Russia peered over the Canadian's shoulder (not that it took much peering what with the approximately 7 foot height difference) at the gathered provinces attempting to be sneaky while travelling in one big mass. "These are your siblings, da?"

"Uh, yes," Matthew shot BC a betrayed look. Typically, she kept the others out of trouble… but somehow he felt she had orchestrated this idea. "These are British Columbia, Yukon, Ontario, Alberta, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Quebec, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, the Northwest Territories," she waved, "and Manitoba."

"Hello," Naktis said. Burya and Zvezda were nose-to-nose with Kumajiro, never quite getting used to the white bear. "I'm the Soviet Union. Please call me 'Soviet'." _ Please, _please _call me "Soviet."_

"Hi," Yukon said. He gave her an incredibly quick once-over. "I thought you'd be taller."

"_Yukon_!" BC hissed.

"It's true," he defended.

"It's also rude," Manitoba added.

"Fine, sue me."

"That's an invitation," Quebec snickered.

"It's a figure of speech, Quebec! Sheesh!"

"It must get lively around here," Ivan commented. Naktis nodded her agreement, a small smile playing her lips.

"Only when the entire family comes to visit," BC said. "Uh, good to see you again, Russia. And good to finally meet you, Soviet."

_I think I'm going to like this girl_, Naktis thought. "Good to meet you as well, British Columbia."

"How is everything in your country, Russia?" BC asked. Russia continued onward to the sitting room with her, obviously freaking all the provinces out (it would freak Naktis out, too). She noticed BC favoring one of her legs, obviously still sore from Japan's attacks on her earlier in the year.

Matthew moved closer to Naktis. "How was the trip over?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking. I've never been on a boat before," Naktis smiled. "I trust you've been well?"

"I've been fine, I guess." Matthew sighed. "It's been hectic lately."

"We came at a bad time, didn't we," Naktis quipped. "I apologize for that." Matthew shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "We can leave if now is not the best time."

"No, no, really, it's best to get the relations formalized so we don't have to mess with it later." Naktis nodded, catching Yukon's eye as he peered from the sitting room at her. Matthew noticed and tried not to groan. "Sorry about them. There's been a lot of family controversy about our relations. I mean, after the Russian Civil War…"

_Matthew stood next to Arthur Kirkland, both with blood on their coats. Ivan stood before them, bloodied from a shot in his side but holding the light of battle in his eyes. It was obvious he was itching to fight, and probably would've continued to fight until he ripped himself apart. Another person stood in front of him, slight back from the doorway, holding a gun that presumably had been used to injure the older nation before her. Blue eyes sparked with the life young countries held- the untamed spirit that older countries helped contain. However, already the Soviet Union had no friends, and no one who would be willing to help her._

_Well, beside Ivan, maybe, but no one knew how that would turn out, and the Allied control were glad they had intervened now, before Ivan's corrupted mind was left to deal with the bloodthirsty young nation's untamed energy._

"_Russia, you need to stop this. The Civil War is becoming too much- at this rate, you'll kill yourself." Arthur commanded. His bright green eyes warred with the primal violet hues. "If you don't end this now, we'll have to do it for you."_

_Matthew's eyes flicked to the young Soviet Union. She had the appearance that she had grown up much too fast, her body too large for distinctly childish eyes. Her lack of grace also added to her youthful appearance. Two dogs growled next to her, Huskies, by their looks. They were unfazed by the flames and blood lining the streets of St. Petersburg, showing their devotion to the Soviet Union, and labeling them as special- like Finland's Hanatamago, or his Kumajiro._

"_Very well," Ivan said after a long silence. He looked to his left at the Soviet Union and relayed the message to her in Russian. Her eyes narrowed at the two older nations before them, and for a moment Arthur stiffened, sensing a fight. Instead she relaxed from her "ready" stance, dropping her weapon and raising her chin arrogantly. "Ya Sovet·skogo Soyuza." She said. Her cold gaze reflected the eyes of those opposite her._

"_This is an ending?" Arthur asked. Both nodded, Ivan pushing past them to leave, presumably to make an announcement to his people. The Soviet Union stood a moment longer, taking the two in. She cracked a humorless smile that spoke worlds._

"_We'll be seeing each other soon," it said; before she turned and left the unspoken sound linger in their minds._

It had been true. The three nations had gotten to know each other well as soon as World War II began. "We can't let the past catch us." Naktis said, breaking the silence of a bad memory. "There is only now."

"_Que sera, sera."_ Matthew quoted Spain. Naktis cocked her head. "It means 'what will be, will be.'"

"Ah. It's a good thing to say. It's very true," She smiled. "Shall we join our siblings in the sitting room, then?"

"Sure," Matthew replied. This conversation had left a bad taste in his mouth, but he followed her into the sitting room. BC waved him over, smiling. "Is everyone getting along?" Matthew whispered.

"Mostly," she replied. "I think it's less that people dislike Russia and more that they dislike the Soviet Union."

"It feels so alien to have her here," he admitted. "She's still who she was at the end of Russian Civil War, after all. She's still the same as she has been the past twenty years. Only, now, we know her better."

"I guess that's how it works, huh?"

"I suppose so."

**X**

"Hey, Soviet!" BC called from across the room. Naktis had found the study in one of her wanderings (she hadn't been poking around, not really; she had just taken a long detour getting back from the bathroom. The scenic route.) and was looking through the shelves of books. "Soviet, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"It's kind of you to offer, British Columbia," she replied earnestly, "but might I ask why? Most of the other provinces hate me."

"I don't know, I guess. You keep to yourself so much I thought you'd get lonely. And, I want to get to know you, especially since you and Mattie are so close." _Mattie?_

"By the way," BC continued. "You can call me Nicole. I doubt anyone else will give you're their human name; as you said, most of the other provinces don't like you as much."

"Hm."

"So, dinner?"

"I don't see why not, I suppose." Naktis allowed herself to be dragged by Nicole out the door. "Where are we going?"

"A small place nearby. We have to stay close, though, in case our siblings need to get in touch with us. It's been busy around here," Nicole chuckled, but was obviously distressed. "I mean, already, we've had one run-in with Japan when we weren't even supposed to be fighting."

"I heard about that. I apologize my brother and I can't help," Naktis replied.

"Right. You have a neutrality pact with Kiku, don't you?"

"You call Japan by name?"

"I did? Oops." Nicole's face fell. "I didn't mean to say that. It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter, comrade."

"Hey, can I call you 'Naktis'? Calling you 'Soviet' feels so.. awkward."

"I really do prefer Soviet, but I suppose because I call you 'Nicole' it's only fair."

"Thanks! Oh, here we are. I hope you like salmon."

"I don't think I've ever had it."

"You obviously have never lived." Nicole dragged her inside and ordered the salmon before Naktis had time to really think.

"You must come here often," Naktis said. "The staff seem to know you."

"I spend a lot of time with Mattie." Nicole absently tapped the table with her fingernails. "I have my own house in Victoria, and I spend more time there now, but before Mattie and I usually slept under the same roof."

"I see." _Ah, she means Matthew. Now I understand._

"What about you? Do you have your own house?"

_I think Ivan would die if I left. He has abandonment issues. _"No, but I do travel. Anywhere that accepts the Soviet flag is fair game, as it were. I see my sisters on occasion, and I've spent nights in Lithuania's house during a long trip."

"So you travel a lot?"

"Not really, but wartime is busy. I've spent time in Germany, Amerika," _damn accent_, "and now Canada, just in the past year. With trips back to our house in Moscow, of course."

"That sounds like fun," Nicole said, leaning in. "It sounds so exciting."

"It's not really, until I get a time like this where everything is rather relaxed for Russia. Right now, of course, we're still stuck in war with Germany. But it's been quieter than it had been."

"I see." Silence enveloped the table. The only thing that they had in common was Matthew, and even then, there were times when that was strained because of the Soviet Union's past. Even now, what with open warfare between BC and Japan, but the USSR and Japan being neutral, there was some distance. It meant that, no matter how close Canada and the USSR were, they couldn't join forces against Japan.

Nicole felt a soft pang in her chest as she thought of Germany. He was technically her father, even though England had mostly raised her. He was The Enemy, and the Soviet Union, one of her allies, was still at war with him.

Naktis clenched her jaw to think of Germany. That single shot had begun a war that had lasted a year already. She was hurting badly, her people dying. Ivan had confided that he hurt sometimes as well, and would bleed for seemingly no reason at times, but it struck Naktis worse, resulting in screaming agony after the Battle of Moscow. Even now, she felt a deep ache in her chest, her heart beating too fast as she thought of the battle.

The two women continued their meal in silence.

**X**

**July 17 1942**

**The Battle of Stalingrad begins between Germany and Soviet Russia for control over the Stalingrad, today's Volgograd.**

Natkis woke in a cold sweat, her body screaming in agony as she tried to avoid throwing up. In the end, she had to run for the waste bin, her torso convulsing painfully. _What's happening now?_ She thought miserably, wiping (to her horror) blood from her lips.

Another bout of coughing shook her frame. An unhappy sigh escaped her lips as she stood shakily, moving to the doorway, looking for the bathroom. Burya raised his head to watch his mistress leave before jumping down to follow her. Zvezda opened one eye and carefully made sure no one entered the door, snuggling down into the- now empty- warm nest of blankets Burya had evicted.

Blue eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the house quickly. Naktis reached down to pat Burya's neck before stepping into the hallway, looking for the door or some other landmark in this large house.

"Sestra?" Ivan called softly for down the hall. She turned slightly. _He must've felt something._ "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not certain," she replied. "Germany again, probably. I don't like it."

"Da, I agree." He paused. "You should go. You have more power than I do over the Red Army."

She nodded silently. "Tell Matthew I had to, regrettably, leave early."

Ivan nodded. "I'll get the alliance signed in your absence."

"Thank you." She moved backward into her room. "Keep my dogs for me, please?" Ivan nodded again, clicking his tongue to the Huskies. Burya trotted over and nudged Ivan's thigh with his muzzle affectionately.

Once safely inside of her room, Naktis quickly changed into her army uniform, the buttons gleaming in the light of the moon. She turned to it and smiled hauntingly. Tonight would be the start of a long battle. She missed this feeling- the pounding of her heart, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She closed a moment and smiled, mouthing a goodbye. Her eyes opened, a new feral look in her eyes.

Time to execute.

**xXx**

Thank you to MapleCrazyCanuck for letting me use her OCs in this chapter. It's very kind of her and made the chapter much more interesting, in my humble opinion.

Agh, a translation I forgot earlier: "Naktis" is Lithuanian. It still means "Night". "Vechnyĭ" is Russian, and still means infinite or eternal. My reasoning for using "Naktis" instead of the Russian "Nochoe" is 1) "Naktis" is cuter, and 2) Lithuania was incredibly important in Slavic history. I mean, seriously, Toris was a badass. Single parent of the Ostrogoths and Vizigoths, took over all of Black Russia (ultimately, Belarus), defeated the Teutonic Knights with Poland… the list probably goes on.

Final note: "privet" is an informal hello, reserved only people you are close to. As such, it's slightly cute how Naktis is informal with Matthew.

Final-final note: We FINALLY get to the good parts! Next chapter is more blood, gore, violence, and the REAL end of the Russian Civil war!

Do svidaniya!

**xXx**


	4. A Soviet Omake: Happy Birthday, Sobrat!

Hello again to everyone! Sorry, this isn't actually an update, more of an omake… I think… (Naktis: *slap* Get on with it!) (Shii: This relationship isn't working!) (Naktis: *mortified* We are NOT in a relationship! Take it back! Now!) (Shii: *snickers* If only I had my camera… blackmail..) (Ivan: *sighs* This again.)

Anyway! A belated happy birthday to Ivan and Naktis! And happy New Year to all ya'll who're on that calendar. *grins* Pop the champagne! (Naktis: You have regained favor.)

**xXx**

"_What somebody threw away  
Just might get me through the day  
I can do without a book I'll never read  
Second hand faith is all I need  
Second hand faith is all I  
Need." –Emilie Autumn, "Second Hand Faith"_

**xXx**

The daunting task was almost enough to bring Naktis to her knees. Never before had she been asked to do something like _this_. Something so dangerous and potentially scarring (both mentally and physically, and believe her, she didn't need any more physical scarring), even possibly deadly, as this… it was not the sort of thing she considered her forte, despite her usual occupational hazards.

She couldn't _imagine_ what sort of anger would be waiting for her at home when Ivan found out that _this_ was what she was doing in her spare time, behind his back. Especially because she hadn't been able to disclose any of the mission details with him beforehand. To his knowledge, she was doing paperwork.

Though also mentally scarring and an occupational hazard, paperwork was _slightly_ different than this.

Setting her jaw and resolve, she took several steps forward and walked through the store doors.

Screw you, for a soldier like her, going shopping for a birthday present was scarier than doing a _kamikaze_ drop into the ocean. Or paperwork.

She got several odd looks from the other patrons of this particular store. The Americans seemed a little daunted by the young woman in military dress. But only a little, so Naktis wasn't terribly worried. However, after several people came up to tap her shoulder and ask if she needed help (something she _hated_, being touched wasn't part of the mission description here), Naktis finally felt herself growing annoyed with Alfred. This was all _his_ fault, after all.

He had come running up to her, like they were good friends or something else dumb like that, when this hellish nightmare began.

"_Hey, Naktis!" _Soviet_, she mentally corrected. "Naktis, why didn't you and Ivan come to my Christmas party?"_

"_Um, well… Christmas in Russia isn't until January seventh, so it seemed laughable to go to something we don't even celebrate, especially with Stalingrad under attack." She explained, with as much patience as she had with this cretin. "That's why. I'm certain it was wonderful, however…"_

"_Oh, whatever, Ivan never came anyway. I just thought you might come- you always seem to come to that sort of thing for Ivan. I wonder why. Anyway," thankfully, he continued before Naktis had to explain the real reasoning, which she _really _didn't want to go into. "Isn't Ivan's birthday coming up soon? In like two days?" He paused in thought. "I guess it's yours, too, huh? No wonder people think you're twins." Naktis tried not to twitch. Not her fault they looked alike._

"_Please, dear Amerika, explain why you brought this up?"_

"_Yeah, right, well. At my place, it's common to give gifts to a person on their birthday. So I was just wondering, and all."_

Naktis had nodded and waved him off, continuing along her "merry" way. Truth be told, however, with everything going on, she had totally forgotten about Ivan's birthday, and somehow it didn't feel right _not_ giving him something. She was his sister, after all…

"Excuse me, miss?" a clerk asked, earning an exasperated glance. _Honestly, again? _"Is there any way I can help you?"

"I.. don't know." She admitted. She noted, with an inward smirk, she was taller than the store clerk by a couple inches. But then, as a double-edged sword, this fact also added to her annoyance- no wonder people mistook her for her brother, especially from the back. Reason 37 she didn't wear a Red Army uniform.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

Naktis swallowed a snarky reply of: _a gift for my older brother, a psychopathic man with an appetite for destroying things and a fondness for things such as metal baseball bats and lead pipes, as well as heavy artillery we simply can't afford. He also has a grudge against half the world, so if you can direct me to the section that would keep me in good graces- which I fall out of often, by the way- and not offend him, you can _indeed_ help me, sir. _Instead she replied with the accurate but forced response of: "A birthday present. For my older brother."

"How old is he?" The store clerk was already pissing her off.

_Well, I don't know, a couple hundred years at least. _"In his twenties." It was a guess, but she figured it was more accurate and probably more socially acceptable than anything else she could say. And it was only a matter of time before she got so tired of this imbecile that she let _something_ slip, so she may as well have a background to fall on if she got lazy.

"Ah. I see. His interests?"

_Kill. Me. Now. Please. Herr Hitler, shoot me again, please? _"I suppose we haven't seen each other in years, so I can't really say. The war has been hard on both of us."

"I see." The clerk looked her over. "You got that from him?" She nodded stiffly, trying not to reach for her machete. _Women can fight, too, asshole. _"Hm. Well… I'm afraid there's not a whole lot I can do. You could try someplace else, like a weapons store, or if he likes animals, a pet store…"

Naktis laughed out loud at that, grinning madly from behind a hand. "_Nyet_, he'd hate it if I brought _another_ dog home." The clerk stared at her, dumbfounded, until she cleared her throat and stiffened back into soldier mode. "My apologies."

"Of.. course. As I was saying. Unless you know something I can work with..."

"He enjoys to drink." She offered simply. Plaintive, perhaps, maybe even vulgar, but it was _something_. "He also gardens, sort of… less now. He likes sunflowers."

"Uh, well then. I'd recommend _another store_." He smiled, completely fake, and turned away from the *obviously* insane young woman. She sighed softly and began looking for the exit. This was going to be a nightmare.

**X**

Naktis silently pulled the door to the house closed. Unsurprisingly, a fire was lit, and as such very few lights were on. Equally silently hiding the gift she had found, she crept to the stairs, avoiding the creaky floorboards she had found on accident during a midnight espionage. Carefully looking for anyone who would give her location away, like Latvia or her dogs, or the person she was avoiding, as usual… Ivan. Confident in her safety, she continued quickly across the foyer and up the stairs, coming dangerously close to tripping in her haste.

As she pulled the door to her room closed, breathing a sigh of relief at her successful mission. No visible scars, nothing terribly mentally scarring, and she had been able to convince Amerika to get her a ride home in a jet. Fairly pleased with herself (even though she was depressed by the ungodly cold of her home), she set down the small package on her bed.

Zvezda, as usual, was sleeping on her bed, a pillow crushed under her furry back. Naktis smiled and gingerly laid a hand on her dog's head. The ever-faithful she-dog rolled one eye up at her and whined comfortingly. Her mistress had been scaring her lately, but war was hurting her badly. The dog licked her wrist, and sighed before going back to sleep.

Naktis went back to the matter at hand. Her mission wasn't technically over yet, she supposed. There was still the issue of the gift in "proper" form for giving. She paused and wondered where Ivan had wandered off to. Maybe she had beaten him home… that was pretty potentially possible.

She grinned and tried not laugh, just in case _somebody_ heard, thinking about the fact she had stumbled upon Ivan and Yao walking together through a park, taking their sweet time about it, too. She hadn't taken time to relish in her brother being all cozy with somebody else, as she had been trying to sneak around them without being noticed. That, she had learned the hard way, was really hard. After years of being tailed by Natalia, Ivan's senses had grown incredibly sharp; Yao's were equally as, but probably more from experience than anything else. And being tailed by just about every country under the sun (or moon, depending on their current location upon the planet earth). Shaking that thought off, she forced herself back to the matter at hand.

"Here goes, Zvezda," she said to the sleeping dog. "I hope I chose the right thing…"

In response the dog snored loudly, one paw twitching as she undoubtedly chased those good-for-nothing Nazi bastards, as Naktis often ranted about. This episodes usually ended with a broken something-or-other that she later apologized for, but scared the Baltics out of their wits. They had considered moving out again, however, during wartime, their help was "greatly appreciated", as Naktis often reminded them, trying to apologize. And failing miserably, but she wasn't very good with people.

In response to her dog's nonchalant opinion, Naktis' shoulders dropped and she straightened. "Thank you for the confidence booster. Who needs friends when I can talk to you?" The dog snorted and rolled over. "Whatever you say, _dorogaya moya._" She shrugged, and flicked her pocketknife open to slice the tape that held the box together.

She looked at the crest on the smaller, purple box inside the larger now sliced one. It was a fairly grand design, especially for a store- but Amerika was certainly flamboyant at times, she supposed, so perhaps this level of unnecessary opulence was pedestrian.

As she was taking the lid off the box, she froze. Oh, god, Ivan was going to hate her for this, going to a _jewelry store_ for heaven's sake, no matter how perfect she had thought it would be at the time. Perhaps she had been deluded by fatigue from dealing with annoying American store clerks. Perhaps she had allowed her feminine side, however repressed it often was, leak into her judgment. Perhaps he would like it, but ask her why she thought _this_ of all things and she was forced through an embarrassing explanation wherein she'd be reduced back to Baltic status. Oh, god, another embarrassment to add to her hefty list.

_Damn you to HELL, Alfred F. Jones_, she thought miserably. If he hadn't pestered her about Ivan's birthday, it would've passed without this ridiculous headache.

"Why am I so useless?" She cried. "This has been such a _nightmare_ because of.. of… _yebatʹ vse eto_!" Zvezda's head snapped up to hear her mistress spouting vulgar language over.. something in a small box. _What_? Whining in confusion, she laid back down, trying to glean the meaning of human fury _this_ time. "I'm an idiot! What was I thinking?" She stood and began pacing. Zvezda flattened her ears; this had brought her mistress into the kind of vexation that led to lamps being thrown into walls, typically. "I can't _believe_ I let myself get sucked into this! I've messed everything up _again_, this time trying to do something _thoughtful_…" she collapsed to the floor miserably.

Zvezda, alerted that she was no longer in danger, jumped down beside Naktis to nudge her cheek with a wet nose, whimpering. Motionless, it was obvious something was wrong. Mothering instinct came into play and Zvezda pranced around her, whimpering. Naktis looked at her numbly. "I can't do this sort of thing right. I'm just…" she shrugged. "No good with people. I guess I'm more screwed up than I thought."

Zvezda whimpered louder, wagging her tail nervously. She nipped her mistress' collar and jumped into a crouch with a bark. The dog continued this before leaping to the bed, gingerly taking the box in her teeth and dropping it in her mistress' lap, tail still wagging. Naktis looked at her a moment, then to the box. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something," she replied, scratching the dog behind her ears. "Thank you, I suppose. It doesn't change the fact that I'm incapable in these matters."

Zvezda cocked her head and whined as if to say "Seriously? You're not even listening. Humans, I swear." She flicked her tail and nudged Naktis' cheek again.

"You're ridiculous, dog." Naktis smiled and cuddled the full grown Husky to her chest. "I suppose that I should give it anyway. It does me no good. And maybe _sobrat_ will like it." She sighed a replaced the lid on the box, standing. "My apologies for my… behavior."

Zvezda jumped back onto the bed and gave her a hard look, obviously telling her she owed the she-dog hugely. Naktis chuckled a bit at this and rubbed her shoulder. "I doubt sincerely this will happen again." Zvezda snorted. "You know, it's annoying when a _dog_ calls my bluff."

With a wry smile, Naktis calmed herself, glad no one but Zvezda had seen her outburst, and set to work with the final phase of this horrendous mission. But at least it had been an.. eye-opening experience, she supposed.

**X**

Ivan arrived around an hour after Naktis had finished everything that was at odds with her gift. She smiled as he stepped onto the threshold, raising a hand in salute to him from behind a book. She was curled in an armchair, dubbed hers considering she was the only one that used it.

"The trip over was fine, I assume?" She asked. He nodded, his signature smile plastered in place. But she noted that he looked genuinely pleased beneath it. "Did something good happen?"

"Da. I forget, you read me as well as you do any book."

"Not _any_ book," she smiled. "Only the ones I can speak the language of. And even then…"

He walked over, sitting across from her, nearer to the fire. For reasons Naktis had yet to disclose, she had an aversion to fire. Heat, she was fine with, enjoyed even, but fire… it was a personality quirk. "I'm just in a good mood. It was nice to see everyone."

"Especially Yao?" She finished, glancing at him from behind her book. He teasingly shoved her shoulder, earning a quick mock-punch from her. "Don't pretend, I saw you two," she grinned, and continued her merry teasing. "You two were just _adorable_, out on a winter walk in Washington. You have an affinity for that city, don't you? You always go wandering around there…"

"You followed us?" Ivan asked, eyes wide.

"Not _exactly_, I just saw you two walking together on my way back to the meeting place. I had to get a ride home."

"Without telling me? We usually go together." Despite his somewhat disappointed tone, Ivan still held the light of their earlier playful banter. "Why the hurry?"

"I assumed you and Yao would be awhile, _sobrat_, so I went on ahead." She took the package, wrapped as nicely as she was capable in brown paper with a bow pinned to look like a flower. "And, I didn't want you to see this before I could get it to you."

He stared a moment, dumbfounded. "What's…"

"Amerika told me it's common to give gifts on one's birthday. So, I got this for you, as we're siblings and it would feel wrong to let _another_ birthday pass without my input." She placed it in his numbly extended hand. "Open it."

Ivan obediently undid the ribbon and tore under the overlap in the paper. A box, long and thin, rested in his hands. The crest from the jewelry store caused Naktis to blush, still embarrassed and expecting retribution, but Ivan smiled at her sheepish look.

"I.. didn't know what you'd like. It was the last place I found." She explained quietly.

Separating the lid from the base, Ivan uncovered a dagger. The perfect blade indicated it had never been used, but it felt perfectly balanced for battle, the blade lethally sharpened. Despite all this, a sunflower decal had been inlaid in gold on the handle, a stylized "y" shape swooping around the circle. He traced the long blade in rapture, running his fingers along the engraved message:

начало всего

The beginning of everything. Beneath was an infinity symbol, Naktis' signature, he assumed, and terribly appropriate for the message.

"Do you… like it?" Naktis asked slowly, as if afraid of the reply. Ivan smiled, genuinely, at her before setting the locket on the table beside the chair.

"It was… incredibly thoughtful. Thank you."

Naktis smiled as well. "Happy birthday, _sobrat_."

"You found _this_ at a jewelry store?" He asked. She shrugged.

"You can find the strangest things in Amerika."

**X**

Three days later, a package arrived on the doorstep. Naktis retrieved it, assuming it was for Ivan, until seeing her own name upon the package. Walking back into the blessedly warm house, she checked to see who had sent it.

"Matthew?" She asked aloud, a grin spreading across her face. Burya snorted, and Zvezda snuffled the edge of the box. Naktis shook her head, curious now at what would be sent to her. Despite her best attempts, the smile simply wouldn't leave her face- it had been a while since she had heard from her close friend. Slicing the box quickly with her knife, she found a card, small but handwritten.

_Dear Naktis,_

_Happy birthday! Tell Ivan I send him the regards. I hope to see you again soon._

_-Matthew_

Still smiling, she picked up the locket in the box. On the circular face, a sinuous six-petal flower was beautifully crafted. Inside was empty- this, however, was easily fixed, she supposed, slipping a copy of the Soviet army crest into the empty cavern.

Granted, it was unorthodox. Good thing she was, too.

**xXx**

Thank you a million times over to MapleCrazyCanuck for betaing! You deserve a billion and three cookies, however I don't have the time or resources! I'm just too lazy!

I promise I'll finish the next legitimate chapter soon~ No, really, I will. For now, however, I'm off to take a siesta! (Naktis: All you ever do is sleep! Wake up! You've only been awake for four hours!) (Shii: *scowls* Fine…)

Translation notes:

Dorogaya moya: "My dear"- the feminine terming.

Yebatʹ vse eto: "Fuck this all!" Granted, Naktis has a bit of a potty mouth, but she tries not to be foul with her puppies.

The Stalingrad reference: After the nonaggression pact between Germany and Russia was voided, Germany launched a second front (apart from their motions to Britain, I mean) on the western territories of the Soviet Union, effectively capturing today's Belarus and by the end killing nearly 25 million men. Stalingrad with be further explained in the next chapter or two.

The locket was me trying to be romantic, I suppose. It seemed right. The message is simple, granted… but I thought it fit. In a weird way. *ducks as knife is thrown*

Do svidaniya!


	5. Soviet: UnKnowing

Here is the long-awaited (well, by some) fourth chapter. I hope the omake was okay… I needed time to gather my many and befuddled thoughts and figured what better way than that! It worked, so yay! *Warning in advance: next writer's block you might be getting another omake… heh.*

I still own nothing! *blissfully aware*

**xXx**

"_I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep-  
I know where you sleep."_

_-"I Know Where You Sleep" by Emilie Autumn_

**xXx**

**July 17 1942**

**The Battle of Stalingrad begins to heat up between Germany and Soviet Russia for control over the Stalingrad, today's Volgograd.**

**July 22 1942**

**A neutrality alliance is signed by Russia and Canada.**

**November 19**

**Beginning of Soviet Russia's Operation Uranus. While it took longer than expected due to the conditions of winter in Russia and Red Army offensive, eventually Germany gathered its Romanian, Italian, and Hungarian forces. These armies, located at the flanks of the city, were ignored by German leaders and were easily taken by the Soviet armies. The operation continued in a common fashion, attacking the flanks and then destroying the inner forces to force them out where they had no backup.**

**November 23 1942**

**The Soviet Union's forces have managed to take down the two Romanian fronts of armies to trap 300,000 Axis troops through Operation Uranus. However, this tactic failed, as the German forces rook them down through their characteristic tactical flair.**

**November 27 1942**

**The Country of France has ordered a suicide mission to escape being caught by the Germans, helped along by the British Navy. The massive bombing of their own ships and submarines has left the military force in shambles, hundreds of lives lost. At this same time, the German forces in Russia have taken their attacks to a new level, even as they were forced farther west, as the Axis gains power.**

"We should go visit, and pay our last respects." Ivan told Naktis. She had recently come back from another battle against Germany, her coat dirtied and face bloody. Her eyes hardened a moment.

"You're already counting him dead."

"Da, it won't be much longer."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"We share the same blood, _sestra_. That makes you a 'sick bastard' as well." He eyed her a moment. "What makes you so much better than I, hmm? You claim I am heartless yet you take any chance you get to shoot down German soldiers because of your humiliation."

"Because _you_ have, obviously, _never_ held a grudge!" She snapped. "I want this war to be over, don't you? War brings out the worst side of us."

"Everyone is at their best during wartime."

"Of course," she spat, "but does that mean we're at our most _human_?"

"We are countries, Soviet. Not only human. We have more on the line than our lives. We have more responsibilities. We are not only soldiers. So why do you cry over people you barely knew?"

Naktis' face contorted with rage and she threw a punch, easily caught by her larger brother. "You grow careless." He said lazily.

"And you? You do _nothing_ about this war! What do you expect me to do, sit and be your lapdog? I have more strength than you choose to admit. So think a moment, _sobrat_, and decide what you want from me."

"Back off," he commanded, standing now. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

"You're afraid." Naktis growled. "You act like I wouldn't notice. Did you not teach me everything? Did you not hone my senses to that of a hunting falcon? And you insult me by assuming I wouldn't know what's going on."

"You have no idea," he replied. "You think you understand. You're much too young."

"Maybe that's a good thing! You've lost all your spirit- at least I have the strength to fight."

"Not for much longer," he replied, back into his arrogant tone from before. "You're falling apart already."

Naktis sent him a dirty look before leaving the room. A penknife whizzed just past her ear, dodged easily. Naktis refused to meet Ivan's gaze, instead continuing onward. He had thrown the knife to see if she would catch it or not. He knew she couldn't- this was bad. He knew she was losing ground with Germany, and fast. That meant he also knew the losses of her armies were reflecting on her, inhibiting her abilities.

She quietly closed and locked the door to her room, frowning in the silence. Her eyes sparked with the life she had suppressed for so long to interact with the other, older countries. Her hand sent another sharp pain into the scars located at the hinge where her shoulders met her collarbones. She winced, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut to suppress the pain wracking her frame.

_D-damn it…_

Ludwig had managed to catch her long enough to send another bullet into her body. This time, he nearly shot off her hand, and the damn thing wouldn't close up, no matter what she tried. Ivan hadn't known- she had lied to him. But somehow he had started to notice her slowed reaction time, her inability to catch something like a pen knife as it hurtled at her…

She finally stepped from the door, favoring her right ankle slightly.

_The deflection from the bullet that inhibited her hand's abilities._

She sat at the edge of her bed, gingerly removing her coat.

_The scars Toris had earned in the Battle of Rasienai were mimicked on her own body, his defeats reflecting upon the embodiment of the Soviet Union. They, however, hadn't started to heal until recently. Bold lines from where bomb shells had hit Lithuania lined both their backs- she, however, had mainly healed._

Unwrapping the bandage, carefully concealed under her sleeve, Naktis traced the lines where she had scraped the remains of the bullet out of the explosion of flesh it had made. She gingerly laid the wrappings aside and sighed. Right now, everything was blessedly quiet.

She closed her eyes, asleep before she realized she had meant to.

**X**

Flames arose from the ground, where everything from blood to bits of buildings was littered. Naktis crouched behind a barricade made of the foundations of a building, a rather large one at that, and aimed her rifle. A brown-haired soldier crouched beside her, bleeding profusely from one arm. He still held his rifle tightly, as if somehow he'd be able to shoot with an injury like his.

"Move," Naktis ordered. He looked startled, but nodded, and scampered away to hide under an overturned building. She grimaced at the appearance of her home- disheveled, covered in the bodies of its citizens. She was looking for someone specific… where was he?

A flash of blonde hair caught her eye, moving out of sight before she was able to react. _Damn it!_ Again, she watched, but had lost sight of him in the battle. Annoyed, she rose up above the barrier and stared out, craning her neck to see.

"Damn it," she muttered, cocking her gun and leaping over her barrier. Several people ran past her, nearly clipping her nose with a shot from their own guns. Another person fell, obviously for _his_ side, or she would have felt something. Another flash of blonde hair, the quick glance of those primal eyes.

"Found you," she whispered, breaking into a run after her prey into an abandoned building. The darkness crept in, the light from the flames of the other buildings behind her. _Come out, come out…_

Around a corner. Into a hallway, going for ages into a pitfall. No one. She crept around to a door, broken down enough to the point where someone could get through without any sound. She crept silently across the floor and into the room, glancing around to look for the familiar sight of _him_.

Where could he be?

She backed out, listening for the creak of a floorboard, the sound of someone breathing, anything. A crash sounded and she bolted upright, looking around for the source. From the rafters dust fell, followed by a beam from the floor. _Found you._

Racing up the stairs, carefully avoiding the ones that would bring trouble, she looked around. The room the dust had come from was on her left. Her lips curled into a smile.

Stepping carefully onto the threshold, she saw… nothing.

"Found you," a malicious voice whispered, and Naktis spun around before the pipe was able to make contact with her head, moving quickly to the side. However, Ivan was faster than she was at this point and quickly recovered, smashing the pipe against her right shoulder.

Blood spattered from crushed vessels, a cry erupting from the young nation's throat. Coughing and sputtering as she fell to her knees, she glared up at the older nation's violet eyes.

"You planned that," she gasped. "You bastard."

"You're trying to kill me," he replied. "Of course I'm going to fight back, da?"

"You're going to lose." She lunged, cutting his feet out from underneath him. Ivan fell awkwardly on his hip, yelping as she shot his ankle, inhibiting movement. Where he had experience, she had primal instinct, and he was, she feared, nothing more than an obstruction in her road.

His people had turned against him, and from their pain and hate, she was born. She was greater than he, even as young as she was. They had been fighting for years, and she knew everything about him where he only knew she was young and inexperienced. She would win. It was _obvious_ she would win.

Her shoulder screamed pain as she hoisted herself upward. "See what you did? Now I'm hurt," she said, sounding like a petty child. "Not that it matters. _Do svidaniya, sobrat_."

To her surprise, Ivan jackknifed to his feet, cruelly smiling as he brought the pipe down into her ribcage again. More blood dripped from her mouth and she felt the tears of pain prick her eyes. Not one to be outdone, however, she kicked her leg out into his side, followed by a punch to his sternum hard enough to crack bone.

"Damn," he coughed. He snarled and grabbed the back of her neck, flipping her over his back and onto her own. The floorboards gave out, catching her leg and sending a large, sharp piece into her thigh. Another cry broke from her lips, her gun falling into the same fissure across the floor. She was unable to fight back and he knew it.

Now was one of those decisions everyone hated: she could allow him to kill or torture her or break herself free and fall down a floor through the ceiling.

She grimaced, but used her injured shoulder to crack through another several floorboards, falling painfully, her leg catching on the rafters and all but ripping off as she managed to kick free. Falling the way anyone with training would, she kept her body limp to avoid any broken bones. Nonetheless, she felt a bruise forming on her back as she landed ungracefully on her shoulder blades. Ivan stared after her, obviously not certain what she was anymore. No _sane_ person would slam herself through a floor and back through a ceiling.

She grinned and grabbed her gun, cocking and pulling the trigger within seconds. Clipping Ivan's shoulder, she grinned and tried to stand, gasping as her leg bled more profusely. _I have to get into the open,_ she thought, _no matter how much I'd like to stay and shoot the bastard full of holes._

Backing up through the doorway, Naktis scanned for signs of movement, covering her own back. Ivan managed to get down the stairs, despite his now bleeding side. Naktis grimaced and sent another bullet into his arm, falling against the doorframe. Her dogs leapt into the room, muzzles stained with blood as they snarled and crept toward the now-damaged country of Russia.

"Enough!" a foreign voice shouted. The two turned to the sound, Arthur Kirkland coming into their view.

"Ivan Braginski, that's enough. We're putting an end to this."

"Don't interfere with my business," Ivan spat in the same tongue. Naktis, unable to understand what either were saying, turned the barrel of her gun to the intruder. His eyes widened and he put his hands up to shield his face, like that would stop a bullet.

"Russia, you need to stop this. The Civil War is becoming too much- at this rate, you'll kill yourself." Arthur commanded behind his hands. His bright green eyes warred with the two pairs primal violet hues. "If you don't end this now, we'll have to do it for you."

To back him, another young man, looking much younger, came forward. He held a rifle, his blue eyes narrowed at the younger nation with her own weapon aimed at his counterpart.

Ivan scowled. "Very well." He turned to Naktis and relayed the message to her in Russian. She scowled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She growled.

"I am not thrilled either." Ivan said softly. "I dislike losing."

Naktis lowered her weapon, admittedly happy he had admitted he had lost, and turned to the other two. "I am the Soviet Union." She bared her teeth at Ivan and hissed a message to him. "Don't forget that."

"This... is an ending?" Arthur asked slowly, in the same alien tongue Naktis resolved to learn. Both nodded, Naktis following Ivan's example, Ivan pushing past them to leave, presumably to make an announcement to their people. The Soviet Union stood a moment longer, taking the two in. She cracked a humorless smile and also limped past them, but with an air of pride that came only from winning a battle.

**X**

Naktis eyes opened slowly. She had fallen asleep again. She cursed softly, wincing as she pulled herself up into a standing position.

Sorely rolling her shoulders, she groaned miserably. A silent night, for once, but she'd need many more before she was even remotely close to her best. She yawned then began coughing, her body convulsing painfully. She covered her mouth before beginning to choke up blood, tears hitting the edges of her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

Blood dripped onto the front of her shirt, an accustomed thing as of late. Her eyes sparked as she watched the blood drip at an alarmingly fast pace from the reopened wounds on her stomach. Ignoring the pain as she backed against the bed frame to brace her weakened body, Naktis pressed a cloth to the blooming rosette of blood. "Damn," she muttered miserably. _I wonder why I dreamt of that time again. It's been years… a reminder to myself, perhaps. A sign. I had forgotten my own words; I had forgotten my rightful place. _She sighed as the blood flow slowed and finally stopped. _But then, there's a reason I stopped fighting to be in charge. This way, I have the same power without as many responsibilities… Unfortunately, I have a longer recovery period, at least now that I'm older. _Naktis watched the scars close across her lower ribcage with mild interest.

…_It doesn't change the fact that the army certainly seems to believe I'm the one in charge. I still feel each death toll from Stalingrad and the western fronts._

She stepped from the bed, wincing again with the second step, favoring her right side. Burya growled softly as she came closer, from the blood, she assumed. "Burya, move," she muttered, pushing him with her foot. "I need to get cleaned up."

The dog, begrudgingly, moved. He growled again as the door shut behind her, stalking over to Zvezda's side. He watched the door warily, his gaze flickering to the small pool of blood on the carpet. He growled low again to think of his mistress. While both dogs were accustomed to her waking in the night, screaming through nightmares drowning her in the bedclothes and her soldier's pain, something had changed tonight. The primal energy she had been forced to rein in under fraying bonds had shown itself when she woke.

Something old was reawaking, the kind of power and energy both dogs knew would eventually tear their mistress to shreds if she allowed it to. Zvezda whimpered and nuzzled closer to Burya, seeking comfort in the afterglow of a living nightmare.

**X**

**The year is 1943.**

"Comrade Vechnyĭ!" One of Stalin's men came rushing forward. "The German troops are sending an armada in retaliation. We are low on supplies, as I'm certain you know, and to fight back now would be suicide! Please, try to convince Comrade Stalin to reconsider…"

"How far are they?"

"A-about two thousand kilometers." He answered. "Their tanks travel quickly, even in the snow… we only have so much time! We can't afford any more casualties…"

"We're going to fight." She replied simply. "We have plenty of artillery, thanks to Finland, and they don't know we spotted them, correct?"

"They have yet to fire," he admitted slowly. "But it's unlikely they would come back this way not looking for a fight."

"Then a fight is what we'll give them." Naktis cocked her rifle. "Prepare any canons we have available, get the tanks moving to higher ground so we can blow them out of the snow the minute they hit the valley here," she motioned to the basin they had made a stop in. "Tell Comrade Stalin to alert the men."

The soldier nodded, saluting before running to tell his commander. Naktis looked to the west, the telltale signs of tanks approaching swirling into the air. For a moment, she hated herself for allowing Stalin to continue to the attack. They were incredibly low on supplies, yes, and their few tanks and artillery were typically a mere annoyance to the Germans. Giving them the time to fall back, even without their flanking Italian and Hungarian troops, had made them come back stronger.

_Like the Hydra, _she thought, _you need to destroy the center to kill the beast._ Another soldier took binoculars out to watch the skies for aerial reinforcement. "Anything?" She asked. No hum of engines or sight of bombs yet, but she was famous for missing these things and having to use Finland's nickel reserves for fixing armor on tanks instead of making missiles.

"Nothing visible, ma'am." He turned slightly. "Should we begin fire on the tanks? A warning shot, perhaps?"

"Don't waste ammunition. Fire for the first line, and aim to destroy." He nodded and set off to relay the message.

"We wouldn't happen to have any kind of missile or land-based bomb artillery at this point, would we, general?" she asked the respective man in uniform. He paused a moment. After a nervous pause, he shook his head. Naktis sighed, but had known the answer, and nodded. "Thank you. Prepare the men for battle, if you would."

Ivan watched silently from a trench just above the basin his sister stood in, watching the ground and waiting for the opportune moment. "_Sestra_," he called. She turned slightly, a quick twitch. They hadn't been on speaking terms the last several days. "_Sestra_, should we give the signal?"

"…Wait another minute. The German bastards need to be in lethal range." _Damn them for killing so many of my men. Ludwig, you'd better watch yourself… _A sick smile twisted her lips. _Here, Germany, Germany, Germany… A little closer. Ha, they don't even _see_ us._

"Fire!" Naktis leapt into the nearest trench as the missiles fired overhead, hitting their targets with the metallic explosion of their own weaponry igniting. Soldiers took up arms as the German force spread out in avoidance of the fire, making themselves easier targets.

Another line of tanks were taken out as simply, gunshot ringing across the makeshift battlefield. People on both sides fell, more Soviets, she noticed with a grimace, than Germans; despite this fact, however, the Soviet army seemed to be winning, at least for now.

Naktis aimed her rifle, winking her left eye closed long enough to get a straight shot, and pulled the trigger. Immediately, the man she aimed for fell to the snow, bleeding from just above the edge of his ribcage. One of his comrades grabbed him and dragged him from range- stupid, in Naktis' opinion, as he'd be dead in a minute. Her eyes watered as the man one meter from her dropped from a bullet into the cerebrum. One of the remaining tanks locked on the trench Ivan had situated himself in, almost directly above Naktis' own. _If they shoot, we've lost the battle. C'mon, think…_

Ivan thought faster and threw a grenade (leading to a panic from below as he nearly missed) straight to where the fuel tank would be if the vehicle had any sense to its creation. Getting surprisingly lucky, he had guessed correctly, leading to a chain reaction within a ten meter radius.

"Ma'am, we should get out of these trenches. Shall I deploy a fleet?" The man to her left asked. Naktis nodded quickly, checking her stash of bullets quickly and vaulting from the snow barricade. _Stay put,_ Naktis signaled to the men above, including Ivan, who scowled but nodded the affirmative nonetheless.

However, nearly as soon as the order had been cast, the German force turned away in retreat. Naktis signaled a stop, earning several confused glances.

"Ma'am?"

"Why are they retreating?" She asked, searching for an answer. There were no aerial forces coming, they would have heard them already if the Germans were retreating. Long-range missiles would have been fired earlier, it stood to logic, and the short-range missiles were undoubtedly still in good supply. It was fairly likely the Germans had the upper hand compared to the army slowly forcing them westward.

So why retreat now?

"Soviet!" Ivan called, following her out into the knee-deep snow. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm wondering, Russia." Still scanning for a sign. "Do you see Ludwig? It's likely if there's a retreat this fast he'll have ordered it."

"…Soviet."

"Yes?"

"Ludwig's not with them." Despite her earlier certainty, Naktis felt the eerie lack of presence. While it had been easily ignored during the firefight, it was obvious they were the only countries on this battlefield. "Is this a secret operation , I wonder? Why wouldn't Ludwig be here but for that?"

"Your logic stands to reason. …If that's the case, this war just got more complex, did it not?" Naktis asked weakly. _Damn it, I was hoping to shoot the bastard full of holes._

"What should we do about them? Make sure they never come near us again?" Ivan seemed pleased with that idea.

Naktis debated. "It's probably for the best." Giving the order, she aimed her rifle.

**xXx**

Thank you again to MapleCrazyCanuck for beta-ing! Sorry it took so long… Successfully the shortest chapter of _Soviet_ thus far. *laughs* I ended up feeling bad, but the next chapter is already underway, so not really. I promise to get it up soon~

Stalingrad keeps getting worse from here on out, but it's also seriously interesting! Hopefully you will all enjoy the ride- we're about to hit a steep incline.

Notes (Translation and Otherwise):

Because this might be confusing: the end bit about why Ludwig wasn't with his army is more-or-less my take on Hitler's "I'm-not-listening" operations he would launch, specifically on the USSR. Even when military officials told him not to attack a certain place because it would ultimately end in defeat, he'd often attack anyway. This was also echoed in the Soviet Union's Stalin's plans- he'd launch dead-end missions because he was tired of being pushed around by Germany and (in my opinion) liked Japan's idea of imperial conquest. So- it's not technically historically accurate, as it is simply my interpretation of Stalingrad.

Russian Civil War: the Romanovs lost, and, as in the Bloody Sunday strip, Ivan was on the Romanov side. Therefore- he and Naktis weren't exactly on good terms. I'm hoping to show how they slowly grow apart again, so if it seems like they're terribly close for such a horrendous start, well, that's why. All empires in history were well-unified before they fell…

Do svidaniya!

**xXx**


	6. Soviet: Gasoline

Wow, people actually like this story… sorry I didn't comment earlier. ^^' But, come _on_, people are reviewing and favoriting? I love you people! (Naktis: you seem pleased.) (Shii: I am, actually! Danke!)

I own nothing~

**xXx**

"_Don't get in my face, don't invade my space  
I'll put you in your place  
I'll only tell you once, I'll never tell you twice  
And this is me being nice  
Cross me once and you'll see  
It's like a match with gasoline  
Gasoline"_

_-"Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramps_

**The year is 1943.**

**Stalingrad has turned in favor of the Soviet troops, thanks to the help of the Ukrainian SSR. However, in Germany's retreat westward, out of Russia, Belarus has become the target of several new attacks. Despite these horrible circumstances, Belarus has been holding its own, meaning the Russian Red Army has stayed out of the conflict, debating continuing this offensive line, heading back to their borders, or getting supplies from their southern neighbors.**

"What are you talking about?" Naktis snapped, slamming a hand on the desk. "This is, frankly, bullshit. Sir, you can't honestly expect us not to go after the resources to the south so we can go help the Belarusian troops against the Germans?"

"Because it would be too obvious." The man replied stiffly. Battle-worn but self-important, he turned from the pair in front of him. Ivan was apathetic, shook to the core by the events of late, while Naktis had taken the "alpha" role and displayed her rights as the actual victor of their civil war. "I understand your restlessness concerning the matter, Miss, however-"

"In order to defeat our enemy, we need the resources of oil and food to the south. Just a little while, long enough to regroup. Either that, or get more help from Ukraine and go straight to the rat's nest…"

"No," he said firmly. "We have the nickel reserves from Finland- with artillery we have enough power to drive their forces straight back to Germany and demand surrender. Understood?"

"No." Naktis argued. "If we really want to order surrender, we need to be at our best. The Germans have walked over us for years. Stalingrad turned in our favor, but forcing them westward… we're hurtling ourselves into their territory. Going by land is suicide with our current health and status."

"We have an aerial force."

"That won't help against the Germans! Our planes are for maneuverability, not strength. They don't exactly hold up in a dogfight. How many aerial armies have been lost to the Germans?"

"Again, the nickel reserves-"

"_Enough_ about the nickel reserves! It's moronic to depend on those more than necessary and you know it! It's only a matter of time before the Finnish army gets tired of our forces draining their dwindling resources. We're rushing toward death at this rate! We need our Finnish allies, and their nickel, yes, but not at the expense of our armies there and definitely not at the expense of losing each and every one of our forces!"

"Soviet." She whipped her head around to face Ivan, eyes still blazing. "It's for the best to continue forcing them west. We'll use the air force to attack them from above, where they don't expect us."

"R-Russia…"

"If we don't do it this way, we're more likely to be captured and killed. Then we'll lose, without any doubt. This way we have a chance." He turned to the man before them. "Thank you for your help. _Do svidaniya_."

"_Do svidaniya_," Naktis repeatedly grudgingly. Once outside, Naktis rounded on her brother with vengeance. "Ivan! What are you thinking, giving him that satisfaction? It's suicide to continue the way we have been! It worked through Stalingrad, but now we're not in our safety net of home. If we try to take out their armies with _this_ kind of.. well, everything, we'll die."

"It's for the best," Ivan replied tiredly.

"What about Natalia?"

"She knows how to care for herself."

"Ivan, what's gotten into you? Don't you care what happens to our sister? Germany is an asshole, what do you think he'll do to her because she fights back?"

"Natalia knows how to survive. She's shown us she can fight. She'll be okay."

"I was right. You don't care."

"You think I don't care?" Ivan grabbed her shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. "Naktis, I would love nothing more than to kill Ludwig with my own hands right now for attacking Natalia because he's losing. I don't like this any more than you do. It hurts to imagine her there, alone, and I know we need more resources, but we can't allow ourselves to get killed in the process. Then Natalia will never get help and Ludwig will continue walking all over us."

"Ivan, we can't just-"

"But we have to." His eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. We don't have a choice right now."

"…It changes nothing." She shoved him away, with a cluck of her tongue. "I hate this."

"Da."

"Everything is shit."

"Da."

Naktis threw a punch at the wall. "I hate this!" she yelled to the hallway. Ivan bowed his head in response. Fascinated he watched the bloodlust die in her eyes as she relaxed her arm, looking at the formidable dent in the plaster.

_It's only a matter of time before she loses it. I don't want to be on her wrong side at that time. _A small smile crossed his lips to think of her tearing Stalin's head off. That would be entertaining, he thought happily. And it wasn't like she wasn't the type to mutiny against her government; she still had the blood of the czar on her hands.

Thinking of the czar left a bad taste in his mouth. He could never fully forgive her for that.

"…Ivan."

"Da?"

"We're going to war. Again. Can you teach me to fly a plane?"

**X**

**The Year is 1943**

Naktis sat before the controls of the Su-2 bomber she was co-piloting. She turned to her pilot, a man by the name of Endel Puusepp. His face was lit in a grin.

"So what do you think of this?" He asked. He had done several bombings of German troops in the past few years, an important leader of the Russian resistance against the Germans in Stalingrad. He was incredibly talented and his distinguished career had immediately grabbed Naktis' attention. She had chosen him for a reason- he was talented and brave, both traits admirable.

"I have no doubt I will enjoy this escapade."

Puusepp grinned wider. "It'll be nice to finally have Germany surrender to us, huh?"

Naktis' lips curved into a dark smile. "I will enjoy that a thousand times more than I will ever enjoy this. No offense meant to you, sir."

"I understand. Anyway, are you ready for this?"

Naktis nodded stiffly, her spirit lifted. Adrenaline and excitement coursed through her veins and she relaxed back as they taxied onto the runway. This could not possibly go wrong. She started a moment; the last time she believed that, she had humiliated herself. The incident had also been related to Germany…

_Not this time_. She closed her eyes long enough to calm her racing heart. _We have the upper hand._

The plane was airborne and well underway by the time Naktis had come from her reverie. She smiled at the ground a moment before looking back to the sky ahead. It was sort of wonderful up here, like she truly owned the world. What exhilaration. She'd have to do this more often.

"How long is this going to take?" Naktis asked, quickly correcting herself. "I meant estimated time of landing."

Puusepp shrugged as much as one can while holding the controls of an airborne plane. "Probably not more than a day and we'll be back in Russia. Unless something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that. Plenty happens in the air. It's the least fail-safe way to go to war."

"It will go perfectly." Naktis said seriously, turning back to the front. "It has to."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, sighing almost silently. "Whatever you say, miss." Silence ensued the cabin, save for the occasional message from another pilot or orders from the ground. Currently, however, in their own territory, little was happening. As they passed over into Belarus, the trend of little to no conversation, save for a noncommittal grunt of "bless you" when Naktis sneezed, had continued happily, not going to be eradicated anytime soon it seemed. Naktis stiffened slightly. The sudden desire to commit mutiny against her government overtook her. If she could make it look like a crash, she could take the controls and land here to help Natalia. Hands tight at her sides, however, she didn't dare. Her reckless ways would only cause _more_ problems, the thought of which she did not relish.

"Miss?" Puusepp asked, eyes still on course even though nothing abnormal had occurred yet. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Naktis replied stiffly, watching the ground. Her heart had flown into the back of her mouth when she saw the glint of metal belonging to a tank. There was no way the German or even the Poles could see them way up here from a tank, but she still got nervous. She was not aerodynamic and felt worse about being in a plane than she did on a boat.

_I can't wait for terra firma again…_

A crackling from the radio informed the pair of a transmission. _"Be careful up there, a troupe of German tanks have been reported below you, nineteen kilometers from your current location. There is the probability an aerial force is with them. End."_

"A dogfight with the Germans, eh?" He asked, grinning as he had earlier on the runway.

"I suppose so," Naktis said softly. Both enthralled and terrified by the prospect of an airborne fight between her men and the godforsaken Germans, she jumped slightly when the whirr of another plane came close to theirs. "What's that?"

"I believe we have company. Hold on," with that as warning, Puusepp dipped their starboard wing downward, sending them into a quickly descending arc, dropping altitude fast enough for Naktis to panic in the passenger seat. Steeled from years of service, the pilot continued his maneuvering, slow enough to catch a glimpse of where his enemy flew, but fast enough to be out of range of bullets in an eye's blink.

Naktis, on the other hand, was _this close_ to losing her morning rations across the seats.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what is going on?" Naktis snapped to her partner, her fighting spirit sparking to life with her annoyance and discomfort.

"I'm afraid I currently have little information as well. However, it seems our premonitions are correct."

Naktis blanched. If that's how it felt to peel away from the group at a relatively slow speed, how would she fare in a dogfight? These dingy planes were tiny, aerodynamic tin cans of death. Even worse than the floating metal boats of death, because in the air there was no chance of survival should something go wrong. Technically, Naktis could swim to safety should a ship sink, but unless through some bizarre and totally unlikely (she wouldn't say impossible, that would jinx it) happenstance, she would not be able to fly to safety if her plan should crash. "S-so…" steadying herself, Naktis tried again. "So you mean to say, we're being… threatened?"

Chuckling softly, the pilot replied. "You're not as brave as you come off, huh? But, yes, we're being toyed with. I don't think they can really see us yet and if they can, they're probably waiting for us to move first."

"Why aren't we getting any transmissions?"

"For fear of radio interception by the Germans."

"They can do that?" Naktis swore under her breath. "There is some merit to being German, I suppose. Upper hand and all."

"Not for long," her pilot responded. "Hold on again, I'm circling back. Taking the offensive gives _us_ the upper hand."

"Oh, joy," Naktis muttered. _Give me a moment to put my head between my legs. If I make it through this, I promise to never complain about our awful tanks again- oops, I just meant to say 'tanks'. _A wave of turbulence passed through the cabin. "What was that?"

"There can't be storm, we'd have seen it coming for miles," Puusepp muttered. "This can't be good at all. We've probably hit a wind shear, is all. We'll ride it out."

"This can't be happening," Naktis moaned softly, shrinking into her seat with an unhappy sigh. "You'd better not get us killed, Puusepp," she warned.

"I've not failed once in my career, miss. Today will be no exception."

"You'd best hope not."

Puusepp nodded, watching for another shock of metal decorated with the Iron Cross. Puusepp hadn't gotten a good look, but guessed it was one of the BV 141's, a potentially formidable opponent. "Watch for the Germans, if you would."

Naktis nodded, still furious and terrified, but glad of the distraction. This particular distraction occupied near to all of her time, especially currently. She was the Puusepp of being pissed at Germany. She excelled past his level of expertise in going out of the way to exact revenge.

"There," she finally spoke. "45 degrees off the starboard wing tip."

Puusepp fired twice, peeling into a steep ascent to match the retreating plane. Naktis held onto her seat, not expecting this turn of events. The planes finally leveled out far above their companions, circling a moment before the mounted barrels on each plane burned with gunfire. For a long while the pair continued their deadly dance in mid-air, weaving and dropping to escape any lethal damage. The BV 141 launched itself further into the sky, the Su-2 following suit again.

However, this time the Soviet warplane tripped, contrary to its previously perfect steps. The German plane fired four discernable times, each time hitting closer to the port engine until it hit the mark. Puusepp lurched forward, the shock he wasn't braced against pulling his head to the controls, effectively knocking him out.

This left Naktis, who was not hyperventilating as she realized the head trauma sustained would leave her pilot out for a long while, to control the descending plane.

Her limited training had not prepared her for this, but adrenaline coursed strong through her veins as she gripped the controls. Fire flickered in her peripheral vision, probably stemming from the now-combusting engine. Naktis guessed she had twelve seconds at most before the fire began creeping toward the fuel tank, and God-knew-how-long until the fuel tank, too, exploded. The plane would be next, and Naktis began shaking. Being torn apart by a plane was not a savory end, but it seemed that would be it.

_Please, please, _please _let this not be my final mission._

She squeezed her eyes shut long enough to begin breathing again. Opening them slowly, dreading the sight of the ground rushing to meet her, she tightened her shoulders and pulled the controls up, trying to ascend with one engine. The Su-2 gave it a shot before it gave up and began its previous descent.

Muscles burning with the strain of keeping her aerodynamic-metal-turned-bombshell aloft, Naktis tried to contact the base, begging someone would get her "mayday" message before it became one claiming M.I.A.

**X**

"Sir?"

Ivan turned to the man who had spoken. He nodded to him to continue. The man was shaking, he noted- whether it was his own presence or whatever he had heard was yet to be decided.

"We just got a transmission, from Puusepp's Su-2." Ivan's eyes widened. There had been a disconcerting lack of communication going on between the base and the fleet. While relieved, this also opened up several new and rather unhappy possibilities.

The first being that the plane carrying his sister had crashed.

Ivan took the headphones, attempting to mask his nerves. The crackling of white noise helped, and he focused on that until the message came through the static.

"_GERMAN BV 141 PLANE GOING DOWN MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY"_

Taking a moment to make sense of horribly conducted message, shock bubbled through Ivan's body. It seemed his first assumption had been eerily correct. The shock was quickly sliced through by the panic that constricted his throat.

"Send a message with coordinates of where to land- or try to, anyway. I'm off to get them."

**X**

Dropping at much too fast a rate for Naktis' liking, the ground loomed dangerous and seemingly sickeningly pleased with her plight. The threat of death crumpled against the ground passed through her mind again.

Punching in another message proclaiming "mayday", Naktis continued attempting to steer the plane somewhere, just to slow the fall. Fear continued massaging her throat with icy hands, the chill spreading through her body until she feared paralysis. Death had never been so close to her as it was now, surrounding her, playing with her as a cat does a mouse, its paws flicking and ears twitching to watch the mouse cower and scurry. In the same way, Naktis shook, hands eerily steady on the controls despite her body's involuntary quivering.

Finally a radio transmission crackled to life. _Took them long enough_, Naktis though acidly, but dared not speak lest her current salvation decide to run off.

"Su-2, respond."

"Naktis Vechnyĭ, reporting." Another wave of turbulence rolled through the cabin, and she gripped the controls tighter. Despite her most valiant efforts, a pitch of hysteria soaked her vocal chords. "We're going down, fast. Coordinates 53° 43' 52 north." Amazed and thankful for her luck at being able to read the coordinates at this point in time made her almost forget the plane's quick loss of altitude and sudden bursts of flame.

Until, of course, the scream of the wing being heated too fast in too steep a dive shocked the entire plane into an even steeper decline.

"We're losing control of the port wing," Naktis said, voice hollow and drawn. Her earlier panic had left her tired and she was giving up. Already.

"We're sending reinforcement to Krichev. Land as close to the city as is possible." The radio clicked out, leaving her alone again in the plane.

The ground swarmed closer, smoke billowing in front of her plane of vision.

Still shaking and almost prepared to send another transmission with her will punched in, Naktis closed her eyes and relaxed her grip on the controls. The plane lurched again, sending Naktis to her knees, and finally the bomber hit the ground, burying itself in its premature grave.

**X**

**The Year is 1943**

Hours later, it seemed, Naktis finally managed to find the handle to open the hatch, which had somehow managed to stay mostly above the ground. While in her current state she could barely hear herself breathe, she had yet to hear reinforcements of any sort. Blinking in the newly revealed light, she looked to the sky, lowering as she saw the glint off of a plane wing. Practically blind, she couldn't tell if it was a friend or an enemy.

Coughing, she dropped back through the hatch, checking for where Puusepp had fallen in the mess. The cabin was in disarray, clods of dirt mixing with bent metal and pieces of their mangled radio.

"Perfect," she sighed, peering into the darkness. _I can't win! It's too light up there and too dark in here. I'm still deaf and I think I might have bitten off my tongue. I can't feel it. How did I manage to speak before? Or was I having an auditory hallucination?_

Groping in the darkness, she found a boot and moved farther along to drag her comrade from his chair. Hoisting the heavier man, she crawled back to the sliver of light that beckoned her back to the earth. Another cough wracked her frame, blood creeping up the back of her throat. _Not now, of all times!_

Two tries and the crash-landed pair had made it onto the dirt and occasional bit of grass. The sky was clouded, ashen, a dire predicament that the rest of their fleet had fared as well, if not worse, than they had.

Another glint of a wing, closer now, and coming toward them. Naktis' initial response of bracing her body and reaching for a weapon of any kind held strong until recognition crossed her mind. That was one of her vessels, a small transport plane. The engines roared above their heads as the plane landed several hundred meters away.

"Puusepp! Naktis!" Ivan called over, vaulted halfway from the cockpit. Naktis reached her arm upward in salute, not trusting her voice nor stick throat to do her any good. It seemed to be enough, and the plane stalled as Ivan called down to another man within. Two others, medics by their looks, joined the country and finally the three made their way over. "You're alright?"

Naktis tried not to laugh, but it didn't work. Coughing her way through a few hard chuckles, she nodded ironically. "Well enough," she croaked. "I can't tell-" breaking off with a barrage of coughs, she doubled over. The blood she had tasted before coated her tongue and dripped onto her hand, enough to be alarming but not enough to be out of the ordinary.

"You're alright," she asked, though with her lack of breath it came out a soft statement. Ivan shrugged and helped her to her feet as the limp Puusepp was dragged onto a cot and carried to the plane. "Never again will I go into a plane," Naktis said seriously.

Ivan laughed and tussled her hair, resulting in a weak punch to his ribs. "We still won," he said happily.

Naktis started again, mystified. "Wh-what?"

"We won. Your plane was the only to go down. Congratulations." Ivan looked to the sky, his smiled seeming genuine today. "The Germans are certainly being given a run for their money, da? Their 'invincible' army was defeated- again- today. And by us."

"The war's not won," Naktis stated grimly.

"But at least you'll see it through to the end," Ivan reminded her. This garnered a smile.

"I suppose you're right."

**xXx**

Thanks again to MapleCrazyCanuck for beta-ing! :D And again, thanks to all you readers! It's so wonderful that you read and review and favorite and enjoy this work! (At least, I assume you enjoy it if you've read this far)

Notes:

Endel Puusepp was a real person. He served in the Soviet Air Force, and was awarded many titles, including: Hero of the Soviet Union, Order of the Red Star (twice), Order of the Badge of Honor, and Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class. These are only a few, mind you- he was terribly respected. I will admit now, however, that in my searching I found no evidence of a crash. I just did that because I wanted a plane crash. Yep, I'm messing with the lives of dead people. My sincerest apologies, Puusepp. Another thing to note: I used the Su-2 because it was what drove my inspiration. It is not the bomber mentioned in the Wiki that led me to Puusepp, the Pe-8. The Pe-8 is a much larger and heavier bomber, and will probably show up when the German retreat and surrender goes full-scale in the next chapter or two.

Why no characters but Ivan and Naktis? I'm asking myself the same question. Don't worry, in the next couple of chapters other characters will show up for more than cameos. Germany, Japan, Prussia, and Canada are all scheduled to show up very soon~… If anyone cares, heh.  
(^]^) [Do svidaniya!]


	7. Soviet: Demons

Final chapter of the WW2 arc! Yay! Don't own Hetalia, never will, sadly. D:

**xXx**

"_Too many times  
Seeing the violence  
It's feeding my mind  
No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?"_

_-"Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation_

**xXx**

**The Year is 1944**

**The Battle of Stalingrad, despite its horrific results, has been won by the USSR. The winter is filled with loss and longing, but with an undertone of disturbed glee. The Germans are losing ground quickly to the Soviets, on the verge of surrender after the fuehrer's suicide. Somehow through all of this the Italians have begun their surrender, leaving only the Germans, hanging by a thread, and the Japanese to fight under the Axis.**

"Another Allies' meeting," Naktis groaned. She had had a disturbing lack of sleep the previous night, for reasons unknown. The "nice" doctors that had cared for her after her uncalled for plane crash had said she'd probably hurt like hell for the next several weeks, but this was something else. _It's strange because there have been no terrible massacres like Stalingrad lately. Anything else I should be able to handle stoically enough, but this has left me half-ruined._ Naktis' morning ritual of bandaging her arms and ribcage began slowly. Her hand had healed itself fairly well in the past year or so. While not as dexterous as she would have liked, Naktis could still do everything she used to be able to without any wincing. Her ribs had cracked in the plane crash, but those were healing well enough. Even though, she noted with a grimace, they were taking forever. She guessed it had to do with the copious amounts of blood she hacked up across her pillows at night.

_I just suppose I'm lucky to have a bed to go home to nearly each night_, she thought. Many of her men, cold and hungry and dreaming of being home with their families, still sat in trenches and astride tanks even in the frigid winter. Spring was coming, though, she thought happily. _Maybe with the zephyr a change will come about. General Winter is on our side- may as well hope for the help of another force of nature. Albeit a more peaceable one._

Finally, she snapped her locket into place, the bronze bauble falling between her collarbones. Smiling, she fingered the clasp, debating opening it to remind herself of the treasures hidden within there, but changed her mind and instead buttoned a stiff white blouse over it. Kicking the heels of her cold-stiff boots, she walked out of the room, whistling her dogs to either flank.

"Ivan! Are you awake?" Naktis called, rapping twice on the door to his room. No response. Naktis sighed. She'd try again in a while. After breakfast or something. Coughing quietly, Naktis made her way through the perpetually cold house with her usual silent gait. Stopping at the portraits on the walls lining the hallway leading to the parlor, Naktis felt a grin curl her face. Ivan had never had the heart to take down the Romanov family's pictures, and each time she saw them, Naktis was struck with how _goddamn funny_ the whole thing was. She had helped stab and kill those people and yet Ivan couldn't let go of them. It was just too funny. So funny she began giggling uncontrollably behind her hand. Ah, those morons. She really hated aristocrats. But they were so amusing. Still chuckling quietly she paced over to the fireplace to attempt warming herself before catching the plane (she almost started crying when she heard that) to England.

She stood before the stone fireplace, contemplating the war. The flames licked along the edge of the fireplace, mesmerizing. Naktis looked into the heart of the nest, eyes reflecting the flames eerily. Her pale face lit with the red-gold of the flame, the silver hair slicing across her cheeks stained cherry. Naktis heaved a soft sigh, eyes still locked forward and slightly downward. Meditative, she turned to the window. Frost curled like smoke. Smiling, she thought of how poetic it all was. The flames and the ice held apart by a bit of stone. Should she open the door, Naktis knew the fight would begin and would have an amazing result. Who would the victor be here? Who would be the victor in the war?

Now, that was a loaded question. Her nature sent her to toying with it immediately.

A creak at the top of the stairs shook her gently from the reverie and she turned her eyes to the figure at the top step. "Good morning, Ivan," she said glibly. "Sleep well?"

"No better than you," he retorted, as cool as she had been. "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

Naktis shrugged, eyes wandering back to the flames. "It was a terribly quiet night, was it not?"

"Sad how we can no longer function on a normal sleeping pattern when things get 'quiet'," Ivan sighed. "Stalingrad is over and we're bored."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Naktis said simply. "It means we're unstoppable. There is no problem with a fighting spirit."

"Unless you let it run wild," Ivan replied darkly. "Watch yourself, understand?"

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong here," Naktis snapped, seething. "I don't recall asking your opinion, anyway." She turned away from him, pettily ignoring the whole issue. Confused and slightly hurt by his behavior, a behavior so long in being brought up she had forgotten it, she went to this default and waited for Ivan to give up and leave. The cold shoulder always worked in her favor with him, but it seemed today he was not giving up considering he refused to move. Burya and Zvezda slowly backed under the table, sensing the sparks and electric currents running through the air in the room and trying to get out of the way before they got in trouble, too.

Silence deafened the pair, so much pent-up energy and history between them that it was painful to even attempt to find a place to start. However if the silence continued, they were bound to suffocate.

"What is it, _sobrat_?" Naktis finally asked, the first to give in. "What brought this around?"

Ivan snorted in response. "You know exactly what brought it around. You think I don't see the way you scoff at my history? You think I don't see how you turn a blind eye to the pain you cause?"

"The pain _I _cause? What about you?" Naktis snapped.

"At least I don't charge straight into a war ground! You complain about Stalingrad but you brought it on yourself by accepting the challenge blindly. You were so angry at Germany that you leapt on that like a lifeboat. Any excuse to fight!"

"If I remember correctly, _you_ began the war with _me_ back in 1917. And how is a fighting nature my fault? You made me this way because you didn't have the patience to raise me to have some semblance of normalcy. No, instead my 'caring hand' was a rifle." This seemed to hit a nerve. Naktis continued milking it, wanting a blowout. "And when you finally accepted that I existed, you went out of your way to kill me."

"Self-defense," he responded, voice taut with the force it took not to begin shouting and scare the rest of the house into waking.

"That's all it was, I'm certain," Naktis snapped, voice rising slightly. "Or were you scared? Scared that I retaliated in self-defense?"

"Retaliation," Ivan scoffed. "Of course." Naktis glowered from the first floor, eyes dancing with rage and glowing from the fire. "I look forward to when you stop 'retaliating' and start 'fighting'. I look forward to the realization of the monster you are."

"Why did you bring it up now, if you've hated me so much for so long?"

"…I prefer to watch the fall of an empire than get involved. Especially when I don't have to." Ivan grinned sadistically. "I'll remember your screams as well, darling _sestra_."

Naktis returned the look. "Remember the saying you taught me, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' Watch your back."

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

**The Westmost edge of Eastern Prussia**

"Ukraine," Naktis called softly from across the trench the pair had been sitting in all night. The elder looked over to her companion, eyes wide and sincere as they always were, even around her. "Have you seen anything?"

"Not yet," she sighed in response. "I think we'll be able to continue westward. The Prussian forces don't seem to be willing to continue against us." Katyusha shrugged, causing her impressive bosom to bounce, attracting attention from two other soldiers crouched beside them. Naktis narrowed her eyes and jammed the butt end of her gun into the nearest man's ribs.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed. The soldier scowled but nodded, rubbing his now-sore side. "You might be right, Ukraine. Keep an eye out anyway, if you would."

"Of course." The chill of January crept through their bones, and Naktis shifted slightly to fend off the frost threatening to grow in her bones and alleviate her sore bottom. The moon hung low, almost but not quite full, over their watchful eyes. The lull of the night pulled at Naktis again, but she valiantly forced her eyes open- if she was forcing Ukraine to stay up with her, she could at the very least _pretend_ she wasn't tired. Oh, but how hard it was… "Soviet," Katyusha pushed the other's leg with her boot toe. "Soviet," she repeated. The younger finally pulled her eyes from the sky. "You can go rest. It's alright, really. I'm used to this by now."

"That's not fair," Naktis replied. "That," she lowered her voice, "and I don't want these imbeciles to do anything imprudent to you."

Katyusha laughed. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself." She pushed her foot against Naktis' leg again. "Go on, get some rest."

There was no way Naktis could argue anymore. Her lack of sleep had not only put her in a state of seeming to be perpetually high but also lowered her resolve to argue her point. Unable to find anything to put against Katyusha's deep motherly instincts, and too tired to care, Naktis nodded and stood reluctantly, muttering her thanks and waving another solider over to help keep lookout. She crawled in beside Natalia, who had joined her sisters in favor of keeping her brother from harm, and soon fell into her usual fitful sleep.

Katyusha, meanwhile, leaned backward in the trench to relax her guard for a while. _Naktis really is a good kid, _she thought. _Unorthodox, yes, and a little sadistic, but she has a good heart. It's no wonder she and Vanya don't get along much. They're too much alike._

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

**January's chill has melted into the spring, bringing upon the zephyr winds the beginning of a battle, bloodier even than Stalingrad, between the Red Army and the Nazis. Berlin is under attack, and it certainly looks as though the war will never end, until one side of the feud cripples.**

"Is there a plan of action?" Natalia asked, sitting beside her two sisters as they pored over a map of Berlin from across the Oder River. "I hope you did not simply assume we were going to leap into battle, guns blazing. The Nazis may be weakened by not by that much."

Naktis shot her an exasperated look. "Yes, there is a plan. The plan thus far is that the first Belorussian front will head in with shells and take the city's center, after which the first Ukrainian front will head in from the north to take the Army Group Center. After which… well, by then we're hoping to be able force our way to take the Reichstag."

"So the plan is basically 'leap in, guns blazing'."

Katyusha hid a giggle behind her hand. Naktis blushed and nodded stiffly. "If you want to be vulgar, then yes. That is indeed the plan."

Natalia shrugged. "It's your funeral. My front knows what we're doing."

"You're awfully annoying for such a tiny person."

"It's how sisters are, Soviet," Katyusha replied, still giggling. "You may not always like them, but you'll always love them."

Naktis blushed again, this time from holding down the giddiness she felt when Katyusha said that. While the rest of the 'family' seemed to hate her guts for a multitude of reasons, and most of the world had a bone to pick with her or were trying to find one, Katyusha had always been kind to her. Even though she tried incredibly hard to leave the Soviet Union on a frequent basis. "Remind me on the last one lest I forget."

Finally, Feliks, who had joined the group a little later, coughed. "I, like, hate to break up this totally golden family moment, but can we get back to matter at hand?"

Katyusha laughed again, and even Natalia's usual scowl lifted long enough to smile half-heartedly. "I'll prepare the troops."

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

Natalia scowled from her spot on the edge of the Oder River. The many Soviet troops hadn't counted on the Germans changing the flow of the spring melt water from the river. The trenches that had been dug by the Germans filled with water and became a swamp before the eyes of the crouched Belarusians. "Radio to the commander that the Seelow Heights area has become a swamp. We will continue to fight, however." The man she had motioned to nodded and crawled from the trench to get the radio located just out of reach.

Still scouting the forces of Seelow, Natalia caught a glimpse of the silver hair and ruby eyes that belonged to Prussia. He stood just behind where the anti-tank gun emplacements ended, his binoculars raking the trenches the Belarusians hid in. She crouched lower, avoiding the gaze. It was obvious he felt her presence- she had felt his long before she had found him. And obviously, considering he had only just come into view, her force was so well hidden he had to come out of his hiding spot to make sure he wasn't going insane. That at least lifted spirits.

"On my signal, we take them." Natalia stated. "Go."

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

**Neisse and Oder have been taken, Prussia has surrendered, and the Soviets have broken through the barrier into Berlin. Circling the city in preparation to take the Reichstag, the Soviets seem unstoppable, despite their already hefty losses.**

Naktis threw a grenade, this one landing like several others before into a crowd of soldiers, feeling sick as she reminded herself again that most of these people were merely boys from Hitler Youth. Still, she continued her fight, as she was currently taking up the rear. Katyusha, Feliks, and Natalia had all gone farther ahead than she had managed to pull herself. While it was a constantly milked excuse for being slow, Naktis had claimed she needed to regroup after the losses.

However, more and more she was wishing she hadn't stopped. Perhaps, if she hadn't, she wouldn't be the one left to murder hundreds of boy soldiers.

She vaulted from the tank she had been riding along as her men prepared the multiple "Katyusha" missiles. Naktis hoped she wasn't the only one in her family that continually grinned when she thought of her Katyusha and the "Stalin Pipe Organs". Ah, the irony, the irony. Sweet Katyusha- a devastating missile. She stopped reminiscing over her silly joke when a grenade launched not a meter away from her. The explosion send debris hurtling into her body, tripping her up and causing her rifle to get run over by the tank she had previously been riding on. _Better that than my arm,_ she thought.

Rolling into a crouch to simultaneously jackknife to her feet and pull the pin from another grenade, Naktis continued her offensive attack, running in the direction her senses told her Ludwig was. It seemed, from the dulled sense of presence, that he was hiding among other soldiers. Not a bad idea, but it would change nothing.

Through the dust from blown-to-pieces buildings, Naktis caught sight of the soldier she knew was also Germany. The temptation to give a battle cry was barely suppressed as she leapt over a hole in the street to roundhouse kick her enemy.

"_Privet_, Germany!" She cackled as he hoisted his torso off the ground. She had caught him by surprise, unfortunately, or he wouldn't have fallen. Naktis knew that, but still delighted in the fact that she could lay a finger on him. Formidable, that was her opponent.

"I see you're well," Ludwig responded curtly, swinging his leg into her ankles. The girl gasped as she came inches from smashing her skull into the concrete of the streets, landing on her back and rolling onto her feet. She barely had the time to block the punch he sent at her, his fist colliding with her arm instead of her face. She swore softly as her arm recoiled painfully. Retaliating with a kick to the stomach, Naktis managed to pry a gun that appeared it may still function from the hands of a dead soldier.

Her mind recoiled as she realized that had it been a year ago, she would have rather taken a clip of bullets in the chest than dishonor the dead in such a way. But things had changed. Drastically.

She fired twice, one bullet ripping across Ludwig's shoulder and the other lodging itself nicely above his knee. However, even as he dropped, he managed to fire, the bullet landing in her side. She gasped and fell to his height, hand sticky with the metallic life-liquid. She growled darkly, a sick grin spread across her face. Lifting her gun, Naktis pressed the muzzle to Ludwig's forehead. "One wrong move," she said coldly.

Just then, a cry of joy ripped over the wreckage of Berlin from the Soviet troops. Distracted, Naktis looked away to see what the commotion was from. This, of course, created an opening, and Ludwig gladly took it. Grabbing a concealed knife from his boot, he lunged, aiming for her throat. Naktis noticed a second before she'd have been killed and dodged, the knife's blade instead slicing along her cheek and up her temple. On reflex, her finger tightened on the trigger and another bullet lodged higher up his leg. Cursing, Ludwig finally dropped the knife, his hand stained red. Naktis stood weakly, the blood loss clouding her brain.

"That was a stupid move," she said, as if they were discussing the weather. Hand shaking as she aimed the gun, she pointed it back at her fallen enemy. "Surrender."

Gritting his teeth, it seemed a moment Ludwig might argue. However, as his troops were taken hostage by hers, he could only nod. "That's a good boy," she crooned. She threw her knife in front of him, the blade dancing with the light from the obscured sun. "Unless you want to have a bullet part of your anatomy and die of heavy metal toxicity, I'd recommend you use that."

Blood still dripped down her face, quickly healing over to add to Naktis' elated mood, curling over the smirk that stayed on her face as she walked away. Again, she had won. Now, onto the Reichstag.

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

**Mussolini of Italy has been captured by the Italian partisans, creating a force-surrender after his execution. Hitler, fearing the same fate, committed suicide in his bunker, along with his wife of only a few hours, and reportedly his dog as well, leaving Goebbels as Chancellor of Germany and D****ö****nitz as the new President of Germany. However, not two days later and Goebbels had committed suicide as well, leading to end of the Battle of Berlin and leaving D****ö****nitz as the single leader of Germany. Finally, a week later, Germany surrendered unconditionally to the Soviets, leading to the end of World War Two in Europe. However, the Japanese have not given up on their cause. Erstwhile, the Americans have been working with a multitude of radioactive materials to create the ultimate weapon that will ultimately end World War Two, for better or worse.**

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

"I still don't get it," Naktis stated simply, brow furrowed in confusion. "Please enlighten me."

"It's simple enough," Alfred argued. "If you and Ivan can continue to keep Germany under surrender, the rest of us can work our way into forcing Japan to surrender as well. My government has been working on a plan for a long while now, and we're certain it's going to work. All of our tests have succeeded, so we just need to do the real thing."

"Tests for what, exactly?"

"A firearm, sort of. It's actually a bomb, a really big one that will literally force submission and end this war!"

While the end of the war sounded good, Naktis had a bad feeling. The pit in her stomach worsened as she tried to make sense of what Alfred had been explaining. She knew his government and scientists had access to incredible material and had been doing all sorts of tests with radioactive and nuclear material. She just hadn't known how _far_ it had gone. "I- are you certain this won't go awry?"

Alfred looked shocked a moment and opened his mouth to argue until dawning realization crossed his face. "We've done all the necessary tests…"

"How destructive is this thing? I've had some limited access to certain records of radioactive materials, and what I've seen is… devastating. But I believe you, I suppose, you are the expert here." She sighed and fidgeted with her gloves. "How certain are you this will not bring grievous results?"

"If.. if you get caught in the blast you'll get hurt, but it's okay, right? We need this surrender. A few cases of radioactive poisoning will be worth the peace. And we're only hitting one place, theoretically, so it's really okay. Everything will be fine."

Reluctant at first, Naktis nodded. "If you're certain. I'll terminate the neutrality pact between Japan and I." With a salute, she took her leave. Alfred still stood in the meeting room, going over everything that had taken place after hours. As much as he hated to agree with the communist bastards, perhaps she was onto something. What she lacked in age Naktis made up for in perceptiveness. He ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. But despite all of that, he did know what this thing would do. And he knew it would work. It was planned out, and had been studied. Everything was fine. Right?

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

"Ah, Ivan?" Naktis called, holding a clip of papers as she trotted down the hall to catch her brother. "How much do you know about nuclear testing and radioactive materials?"

"Very little. Why do you ask?"

Naktis faltered slightly. Ivan's voice was still taut when he spoke to her. Obviously the two had rewoken the rift between them. "Amerika being Amerika. He spoke to me of a bomb his government has been testing to end the war. I did some research, but our archives don't exactly say much."

"Your own fault, again. If you hadn't ordered so much of those things into storage so no one could get a hold of them, you'd have better access."

"I hate it when you bring those things to light. Anyway- you ought to go speak with Amerika to get the full details, I don't understand much. However, I understand that he's been planning to hit Japan with this bomb, so we've had to sever the neutrality pact. We won this time," she added. The foothold the Soviet Union had made in Manchukou had sent a barrage of troops against the Japanese and successfully taken the point as victor. While this added to their reputation as an unstoppable force, the Japanese had been furious about this and it was obvious they would take action as soon as they could remove the Soviet stronghold. "Of course, this probably only means that we've made yet another enemy."

"You," he corrected absently. She shot a glare before continuing.

"_Anyway_," venom seeped into her tone, lost on her brother. "What I've gathered is that this weapon has the magnitude to potentially destroy entire countries, should it be large enough. If not utterly destroy, it would bring such a reckoning and have such results that the country would be dealing with the results for decades. The pictures I've seen are incredible. I've never dreamt of such destruction. And even more incredible are the results simply of the radiation! The scientists used soldier volunteers to test how badly they'd react to the nuclear residue. Look at these," she thrust the papers in his unsuspecting hands.

"For all your 'concern', you certainly sound enthralled." Ivan noted. But it was interesting.

"It's just… fascinating. Humans should never be able to harness this sort of power. Yet we have, and do, each day. My only concern is that we'll overstep a line and end up…" she searched for a word. "I'm not certain there has been a word thought up for this sort of result yet. And if there is, I don't know it."

"We have been working on something akin to this, da?"

"Admittedly. But not of this magnitude, yet. Should we?"

"We might want to observe for now. But yes, eventually, if this experiment succeeds, we will work to perfect the technology." He paged through the packet of pages. "This is truly incredible."

Naktis grinned. "The show has only begun, you know." She paused a moment, thinking of how Amerika had been earlier. "I do wonder though, if Amerika has seen any of these things. He seemed awfully oblivious to these horrid results."

"That is simply how Amerika runs. He does the 'out of sight, out of mind' thing often. As do you," he flicked his eyes to his sister long enough to give her The Look.

So much for bridging the rift. "Oh, thank you!" she snapped after his retreating form.

**X**

**The Year is 1945**

Sitting in her chair at home, Naktis listened absently to the radio. While she'd never admit openly, she had been waiting for news of Japan. Earlier that day, according the phone call she had gotten from Ivan, Amerika had dropped their atomic bomb on Hiroshima. She had wanted to be there, until she had gone deeper into the records of the tests and unearthed some seriously bad information. Things Amerika's government would kill her for if they found out.

She had- yet again- blown up in the face of one of her allies, and as such had been sent home forcibly.

She could still hear her voice shriek above the dull chatter in the meeting room as she burst in, waving the papers she had stolen.

"_What the hell have you done!" Naktis slammed the papers on the table, face flushed with fury. "Do you think this is a joke? Do you think this is okay? Answer me, Alfred Jones!"_

_He looked utterly startled when he saw the papers. "You aren't supposed to have those."_

"_I'm certain of that much! What do you think you're playing at, huh? Do you have _any_ idea of what you could do with this… monstrosity?"_

"_It's a necessary move."_

"_Why not demonstrate its power instead? Call a hearing with Japan instead of hitting him like that. I'm certain that a simple test would convince him to surrender!"_

"_You're too late, and you shouldn't have those." Alfred took the papers from her, gently pushing her back from the table. "There's no choice, you know. The bombers are already on their way. And, besides, didn't you say that I was the expert on this matter? We had an agreement."_

"_I didn't agree to this," she said darkly. "I didn't think you actually _wanted _to destroy an entire country."_

"_You certainly didn't have an issue with that when it was Germany."_

"_That was different! I wasn't trying to destroy him!"_

"_Have you not seen him since the surrender? The Soviets aren't all good either! This is for the better!" Despite his resolve, Alfred wondered if it wasn't more to convince himself than to convince her. Either way, he was no longer able to dwell as her fist connected painfully with his nose, Texas flying halfway across the room._

"_You're an idiot! You're a monster!" The words echoed through the meeting hall even as Naktis was forcibly dragged out the door by her brother, who dealt with her outburst in the normal fashion._

The radio crackled again. It wasn't a very good radio, so that was normal, but it came at such a time that Naktis was shocked from her reverie. She tapped the newly acquired scar on her face gently, humming lightly. "Oh, Amerika. You're a monster, just like me."

**xXx**

Thank you (as always) to MapleCrazyCanuck for beta-ing and putting up with me~ Lots of love and, really, you guys check out her stories if you have not! And a new thank-you: to Emrys, thank you so much for your reviews. You make me sound like I know what I'm doing or something!

Sorry my updates are so infrequent… I've been horridly hit by a something-or-other than had made it impossible for me to do anything by homework and sleeping. Thank goodness breathing isn't a manual operation or I would be six feet under.

Ah, anyway. This chapter was really inspired by the movie "The King's Speech". I saw it recently and it instilled in me a need to write. I don't know why really. Another inspiration: Naktis is basically my excuse to scream at the American government. Don't get me wrong, I love democracy- but ours could be way better. Anyway, keeping my political views to myself. Point being, my standpoint on Hiroshima is that we could've very easily worked a surrender _without_ the slaughter of thousands of people and the lasting impression of the nuclear residue. But as per usual we did the "Ready, Fire, Aim" thing. Grarh.

Thank you infinitely and do svidaniya!


End file.
